


Meet Me by the Seafarer's Lantern

by DKscribe88



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Accidental Self-Injuring Tavra, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anything Else the Author Forgot, Blood and Violence, Careless Onica, Careless Tavra, Clanism, Classism, Drama, Drunk Tae, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gelfling Cursing, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Studious Onica, Supportive Tae, Thoughtful Onica, Vulnerable Tavra, dark pasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKscribe88/pseuds/DKscribe88
Summary: Tavra and Onica, two lovers from different clans forced to separate for unum at a time. When they're finally able to meet again, they tell each other stories of their separate lives and the epic adventures they've gone through. A story that tells the events leading up to and during AoR (my version, anyway). TavraxOnica origin story included.
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal), Tae (Dark Crystal)/Original Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. By the Light of the Lantern's Glow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TunnelScreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/gifts).



> A Tavra/Onica origin story.
> 
> This story is dedicated to TunnelScreamer, whose work, "The Storm and the Sifa" inspired me to write again. Thank you for creating the beautiful literary artwork that allowed me to overcome nearly half a decade of writer's block. 
> 
> Some events and elements from TunnelScreamer's story were used in the making of this fic, with their permission. It is its own story, however. I urge you to read, comment and give kudos to TunnelScreamer's story before reading this fic. This work could be subject to change. In fact, changes have been made. This chapter has been EDITED. Hopefully it's better now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wicked storm and a wonderful reunion
> 
> Chapter 1 is rated T but chapter rating will change depending on content

A cool, thick mist hung over the steep, mountainous cliffs of Ha’rar’s coast. The fading light of the Dying Sun colored the whispering haze in hues of orchid, fuchsia, and lavender. Breaking through the otherwise jagged cliffs near the coastline, a long, winding trail ran from a tunnel near the cliffside’s top down through a small forest to meet the vast, churning foam of the Silver Sea. 

At the start of the trail, a rock, carved in the likeness of the hooyim fish, the Sifa Clan’s sigil animal, sat at the edge of the road, an iron lantern hanging from its gaping mouth. Its jeweled eyes glowed a rich amaranth as it reflected both the deepening sunset and the lantern’s flames. It was known as a seafarer’s lantern, and a number of them dotted the trail and shoreline. Placed there to light the way for passing ships and footpath travelers, the lantern’s dim glow provided an eerie ambiance to the mist strewn landscape. The lights were said to never go out, being kept aflame by a spirit of the sea that no one had ever seen and lived to describe.

Suddenly, from within the tunnel emerged a beautiful silver-haired gelfling. Her body was clothed in the grey-blue garments of a Vapra paladin and at her side hung a long, bejeweled sword with an ornate silver handle. Her straight, shining hair was held in several intricate braids down her back, with two smaller braids framing either side of her face. Delicate, gossamer wings sprouted from holes in her shirt’s back, one straight and shining and the other slightly bent and bruised. Slowly, she scanned the horizon, but her search was in vain, as she could not see through the mist. Her brow furrowed slightly when she did not find what she was seeking. She sighed, shrugged her shoulders and began making her way down the precarious slope, glancing out towards the sea every now and then.

As she reached the midway point of the steep trail, she paused and again looked out across the vast ocean. The mist was thinner here, and in the distance, she spied what looked like three, brightly colored sails. A huge, goofy grin spread over her face and her pace quickened, her desire to reach the shoreline making her movements reckless. Her feet skidded and slipped on the gravel-strewn path, her wings fluttering in excitement. Each flap of her bruised wing caused a twinge of pain to run through the appendage, and she grunted in frustration as she wished for all the world that she could fly the rest of the way. In her eagerness to reach the shore, she failed to see the large, loose stone directly in her pathway. As she placed her full weight on the stone it shifted, causing her foot to slip forward. She landed hard, skinning her arms as she slid roughly the rest of the way down the incline.

As she came to a stop, she let out a small groan. She glanced slowly back out at the ship, grateful that it was still too far off for anyone to have seen her embarrassing fall. She shook her head as she carefully got to her feet.

'I suppose it doesn’t really matter whether anyone saw. She’ll know anyway.' She thought, continuing along the sea-smooth pebbled shoreline towards a tall tree, this time making sure to look where she stepped. Another hooyim-shaped stone and lantern was stationed underneath the tree’s long, seaward reaching branches. As she reached it, she looked for a way to disengage the lantern from its stone tether, relieved when she found it was easily detachable. 

The ship was much closer now. Favorable winds blew it swiftly towards its destination. Its sleek, tapered hull cut through the choppy water with ease. The landlocked gelfling gazed carefully at its deck, desperately searching for signs of the crew, or more specifically a certain member of the crew. Suddenly, in the evening light she spotted a dot of crimson upon the ship’s quarterdeck. Ignoring the small trails of blood soaking into her sleeves from her fall, she waved her arms and the lantern wildly above her head, hoping to catch the red-haired sailor’s attention. To her delight, the gelfling appeared to respond to her attempts, racing towards the bow of the ship, calling towards another crewman as they went. The other gelfling darted belowdecks, appearing moments later and dashing towards the redhaired mariner. The crewman handed them something and a few moments later a flame’s glow grew from the object. The sailor had lit an answering lantern, waving it with as much enthusiasm as they could muster without falling overboard.

Laughter erupted from both mariner and landlubber. After several elated minutes, the sailor ceased their waving and a feminine voice could be faintly heard by the silver-haired gelfling, ordering other crewmen to prepare to drop anchor and ready a jolly boat. The land gelfling stopped waving her lantern as well, setting it back into its stone holder. Her arm had begun to ache from holding it over her head for so long and now that it had been relieved of its burden, it and its partner began to sting sharply, the now congealed blood acting as an adhesive from the wound to the shirtsleeves. Doing her best to ignore it, the gelfling sat down beneath the nearby tree on a partially buried root.

All she could do now was wait. Like she had waited for unum. This wait felt different from the constant ache that had lived in her soul since she had parted last from the red-haired gelfling. It was sharper, somehow, as she knew how close they were to reuniting at last. It felt much like it had during those first days of separation. A deep, crushing pain, as if her heart had been split in two. It had taken all the strength she had to walk away from her beautiful, Sifan lover, but she’d had no choice. She had duties to attend to, as second daughter to the All-Maudra and princess of the Vapra. 

Her older sister, Seladon, was tasked with the harsh burden of training to be the new Maudra and her younger sister, Brea, had become a scholar, happily spared most royal duties except the odd appearance at official ceremonies. She, however, had the heavy responsibility as second born to become a warrior and emissary to all the other clans. Tavra was doomed to a life of discipline and order, with very little control over her situation. This did not suit the wild and adventurous gelfling. She longed to spend her days doing heroic deeds, saving innocents and exploring the unknown. Instead, she was forced to be the All-Maudra’s dog, obeying her orders without question, though she did rebel when given the chance. In fact, one such act of rebellion is what ultimately led her to meet her fiery-haired girlfriend, Onica.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She’d been traveling the Claw Mountains, coming back from being sent out to search for a missing merchant ship that had been scheduled to arrive in Ha’rar’s port. It had been carrying relief supplies meant for the small villages on the outskirts of Vapran territory. The villages had been the victim of raids orchestrated by a large group of infamous bandits that roamed between Ha’rar and Stone-in-the-Wood. After their first attack had been met with no response from the Vapra’s forces, the bandits had shown no mercy, laying waste to farmer’s fields, stealing livestock and killing any who stood against them. After a majority of the remaining villagers failed to meet their tithing requirements, the All-Maudra had finally sent a contingent to deal with the bandits and entered into a reluctant trade agreement with the Sifa for the supplies. Mayrin had been desperate to keep in favor with the Lords of the Crystal, who were unhappy with this year’s yield of tithes. Tavra had asked to join the battalion and rout the bandits, but her mother seemed to think it was more important to have her guard a visiting noble, the heir to a well-established Vapran textile empire. Tavra wasn’t fooled though. This had been one of All-Maudra Mayrin’s many attempts to marry Tavra off for political reasons. 

The noble had had the temperament of a spoiled fizzgig and during a private conversation, he had made a particularly sharp, condescending jab about her younger sister. Tavra’s response had been a quick but powerful punch to the face, resulting in a broken nose and quashing any possibility of courtship. After receiving yet another lecture about the way the world works and her required place in it, Tavra had sulked in her room for a few days before receiving her mission to find the wayward ship.

The task itself hadn’t been too hard. The toughest part was traveling. She spent long hours flying near the coastline and had to rest for a day in-between flights. She enjoyed being away from home, though, so the exhaustion was worth it. After locating the ship, which had been struck by a rogue wave, and helping to fix a broken mainmast, Tavra should have stayed with the ship to assure its safe arrival. However, this time she had shirked this responsibility. She made a flimsy excuse to the captain about having other business to attend to on land, and after waiting for the ship to travel out of sight, she began a purposefully slow walk home. She had no desire to see her mother any time soon.

Only two, short-lived days into her journey back to Ha'rar, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. A vicious storm had quickly formed over the vast, blue-green body of water. Black clouds rolled in, covering the expanse and causing the once vibrant daylight to feel like deep, shadowy evening. Tavra suddenly felt a small, sharply-defined pain prick at the top of her head. Bringing her hand up to cup at the suddenly moist and tender area, she turned her face to the sky just in time to feel several more light stings striking her skin. It was a sleet storm! The water raining down from the thick, black clouds was being rapidly cooled by the low temperatures surrounding the Claw Mountains, turning the large, soft droplets into little arrows of slick, sticky ice. Tavra quickly searched for nearby shelter, looking frantically in all directions, including the sea. She swiftly ceased her scrambling as she took in a rather strange sight. A small, double sailed vessel was charging furiously and foolishly into the very heart of the storm. Tavra knew right away that the boat was in trouble. She also knew there was very little she could do to save whoever was on it. 

But that didn’t stop her from trying.

Quickly gathering up her thick travel cloak and pulling her hood up to better protect her head, Tavra grabbed her sword, a short knife and four wineskins. Two contained freshwater, and two had some warm mulled wine she’d heated up the last time she'd made camp. She decided to leave her rather large heavy travel pack back on the shore, knowing its bulky weight would just hinder her flight and drag her down. She quickly pulled off her thick, down-lined jacket, allowing her silvery gossamer wings all the freedom they’d need to make the perilous crossing. She tied the jacket around her waist and wrapped the cloak about her body under her wings. She slung the wine and waterskins over her shoulder, her sword and knife securely tucked into to her waistbelt. And then, without so much as a clue as to what she would find, she took off towards the distressed vessel. 

The span the brave warrior needed to cover was not anywhere near beyond Tavra's ability to manage, but ice began to form on her thin fae-like wings as soon as she started her flight. She fought hard through the tiny battering pinpricks, using her cloak as best she could to stave off the worst of the ferocious winter weather. With a whole lot of luck, a particularly harsh gust of wind flung her lithe body straight towards the aggressively shifting ship, where one of its sails had taken heavy damage from the fearsome gale and torn. The small ship moved with a sudden, violent lurch as it was struck broadside by the fast-moving surf, the force of it causing the craft to capsize. High piercing screams of panic and fear could just barely be heard through the buffeting winds and cascading rain. Tavra needed to act quickly but struggled to find a safe enough spot to land upon the frost-slickened deck. After several long, panic-filled moments, the ship was suddenly rolled once again by yet another fiercely punishing wave, righting itself and giving the paladin the means she needed to board. One of the ropes had worked itself loose from the rigging and Tavra seized her chance, reaching out quickly to snatch the forcefully whipping length of braided cord. Just as she'd assured herself that she had a good, firm grip on it, the winds began blowing her wildly about, the rope she clung to getting shorter and shorter as it wrapped around the mast. With a sudden, sharp, painful bang, it slammed her harshly into the towering timber. Tavra careened into the wet and slimy deck. Her vision darkened for several long, fearful moments, the tough Vapran warrior a mere hair's breadth away from completely passing out. And then, with a groan, she slowly and carefully got to her feet, paying no heed to the sharp, pounding pain running throughout her head and back as she began looking about for the source of the screams she had heard a few seconds before.

Tavra attempted to walk across the heaving, shifting floor, trudging her way down the rough, rocking, bobber-like deck. But the ground's constantly plunging, swinging, swaying movements caused her stomach to churn and her head to go dizzy. The acridly acid-like taste of bile began to burn its way all throughout her throat as Tavra's sight suddenly turned and tilted. She fell to her knees, ears beginning to ring and all other sound silenced. Then, a voice cried out, piercing the gloom from somewhere off the starboard side. The paladin forced herself up, pushing past the sickening feeling as she slipped and shuffled over to where the voice had come from, but she still didn’t see anyone. She finally dared to look over the side and quickly spotted them. Two Sifa women hung perilously off the side of the vessel. Tavra's eyes followed the ropes tied about their waists and she could see that the pair had lashed themselves securely to the ship's strong mast. She called down to them as loud as she could, her usually forceful, commanding voice nearly lost to the cacophonous, screaming winds.

“Try not to move! I’m going to pull you up!” She reached the first rope and did her best to haul it up, her feet slipping on the icy, sea-sprayed deck. Inch by agonizing inch she pulled, praying to Thra to give her the strength she needed to save these two poor souls. At last, a hand appeared over the railing. Keeping her grip on the rope tight, she reached forward, grasping the arm by the wrist and heaving with all her might. Over the side came a waterlogged young maiden with bedraggled golden-red hair and a face sprinkled with freckles. She immediately bent over onto her knees and vomited copious amounts of sea water before falling to sit on her side, gasping for breath and shivering violently. Tavra tossed a still-warm wineskin at her before heading towards the other rope.

“No, wait!” The young girl on deck pleaded. Tavra paused and looked at her expectantly, not wanting to let the other girl keep dangling. “Onica’s wings are caught in some netting. She can’t break free! If you pull her up now…” Tavra nodded in understanding. If she pulled her up now, she’d tear the girl’s wings off. Taking her small knife from her belt, she moved over to the golden-haired maid, quickly slicing the lifeline from her waist. 

“Get below! I’ll get the girl!” Tavra ordered authoritatively. The young girl nodded and scrambled her way across the decking and into the stairwell that led belowdecks. After being sure the girl had made it, Tavra retied the rope around her own waist, took a deep steadying breath, and leapt over the side. She was able to use her feet to keep herself from slamming back into the boat and to slow her momentum slightly, but she still came to a gut-wrenching halt as the rope dug hard into her stomach. She was now even with the second gelfling, a fiery-haired girl that looked slightly older than the one now sitting in the ship's hold. The girl took little notice of Tavra as she exhaustedly attempted to reach back and free herself from the heavy netting. Her wings were hopelessly entangled and shredded from being rubbed raw by the rope fibers. The sea around her was an ugly crimson, tinged brown by churning silt. Tavra’s mouth set in a grim line as she knew what she needed to do.

Swinging over, she grasped the net with the hand that held the knife and moved the other to stop the girl’s desperate pull on the ropes. Tavra moved so that she was looking the girl right in the eye, wanting her full attention. Blue-green eyes the color of a calm sea stared wearily back at her, dull from pain and shock.

“Can you hear me?” Tavra asked loudly, unsure if this girl…Onica, was even aware enough to understand her. To Tavra’s relief, Onica slowly nodded her head. “The netting has destroyed your wings. Even if I could free them, you’d never be able to fly again. Do you understand what I’m saying to you?” Tavra mustered the most serious expression she could, trying to drive her point home. Onica’s face took on a knowing look. Too exhausted to speak, she only nodded, jaw clenched in preparation for what was to come next. Gritting her own teeth, Tavra nodded back and leaned over the girl to get at her back. Two swift cuts were made and Onica was free. Tavra placed her knife back at her waist and put both arms securely around the girl. Onica had fainted from the pain, dangling limply. With a sharp kick to the side of the ship, Tavra opened her wings, pumping them hard as she carried her cargo all the way back up and over the railing. Slipping on ice as she landed, they nearly slid right back over the side, saved only by their lifelines. 

As their momentum slowed, Tavra stood shakily and dragged Onica down to the hold, where her friend had been waiting anxiously. When the other girl saw Onica she gasped with worried relief and darted forward, helping to carry her over to a nearby lantern. Moving as quick as her frozen hands would allow, Tavra cut several strips of damp cloth from her ruined, sleet-drenched tunic. Turning the young woman carefully onto her stomach, she wrapped the makeshift bandages tightly around the bloody stumps that had once been her beautiful azure wings. The other girl let out a sharp breath as she suddenly realized what had happened. Softly, she began to cry as the bleakness of their situation dawned on her. As Tavra got Onica settled as comfortably as possible, she quickly glanced over at the upset young lass, lost and shivering beneath the lantern. Tavra pulled off the heavy fur-lined cloak she’d been carrying and draped it gently over Onica, then removed her jacket and wrapped it around the sad, broken girl. She was unsure of what to say to her but decided to start things off with a question.

“What is your name?” The question was simple, but enough to pull the girl partway out of her bleak depression. 

“T-Tae.” She replied meekly, not meeting Tavra’s eyes. She stared at her friend, tears beginning to slowly form once again. Tavra gently reached out and tilted Tae’s chin so that she was facing her. 

“It’s nice to meet you Tae. My name is Tavra.” Tavra smiled reassuringly at Tae, hoping the oddly normal conversation would distract the girl from their dark circumstances. Tae smiled weakly back. Now that they were in a somewhat safer place, Tavra decided to ask the question that had been burning in her mind since she’d first spotted the tide-tossed vessel. 

“Tae, why exactly were you sailing this small ship directly into a storm? I wouldn’t think it was that great a place to go to for sightseeing.” Tae blushed from embarrassment, then shivered. “Take some sips of the wine, it should still be warm.” Tavra stated before shifting over and lifting Onica’s head so she could help her swallow a few mouthfuls. The redhead was still unconscious, but Tavra was able to get her to drink some. Tae drank deeply from her own skin, swallowing loudly and clearing her throat before replying.

“Onica had a vision. She said that if we went out into the storm, I would meet a gelfling whose destiny was intertwined with my own. I guess she was right, since it seems that we’re both going to die here. I’m so sorry it happened this way.” Tae was on the verge of crying once again, so Tavra put a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

“No silly vision brought me here. I made the decision to fly into the storm and help save someone, if I could. It may be true that you made a bad decision in sailing into a storm, but I don’t blame you for my being here and I certainly don’t believe it’s because Thra showed Onica some dream.” Tavra sighed and softened her tone. “And we may not die, if the ship holds through the storm. Don’t focus on what could be, look at what is now. You’re no longer hanging off the side of the ship, and your friend is much better off than she was before.”

“But her wings-” Tae started to say, but Tavra cut her off.

“Would be gone whether I’d been able to free them or not. It was her decision to go out on this trip with you and it was impossible to know the outcome of that decision, no matter how accurate this so-called vision may be. Onica knew that it was necessary to lose her wings if she was to live. Don’t blame yourself for something she chose. I doubt she’ll regret it, and neither should you. We’re alive, and what’s important is that we do everything we can to stay that way.” After Tavra was finished, Tae didn’t reply. Instead, she just took another swig of wine and did her best to get comfortable on the hard, damp floor. Tavra felt bad for being so harsh with the young girl, but she’d needed a good strong dose of reality. Now that she’d said what was needed, another question came to her mind.

“Does anyone else know to look for us?” She asked, causing Tae to look back up at her.

“Our friend Ethri does, and I suppose Captain Staya and Elder Cadia. Ethri would’ve told Staya, and Elder Cadia always knows what’s going to happen. He’s the best soothsayer the Sifa have got. I’m not sure he’d care enough to save us, though. We did kind of take one of his ships without permission.”

“You stole this boat?” Tavra asked, a surprised look on her normally serious face.

“Borrowed!” Tae insisted, glancing away guiltily. “We had every intention of returning it to him and fixing any damage we caused.” The red-blond gelfling began to get a little defensive.

“I believe you!” Tavra assured her, holding her hands up in a quick gesture of surrender. Tae began to get another moping look on her face. “I suppose,” Tavra began, catching Tae’s attention again, “that I could try talking with him. I do have some pull in Ha’rar and may be able to help with the money you’ll need to buy this Elder Cadia a new ship.”

“No!” gasped a suddenly conscious Onica, causing Tae and Tavra to jump with fright.

“Onica! Oh, you’re awake!” Tae shouted with relief, moving over to sit by her best friend’s side. Onica ignored her as she tried to grasp Tavra’s sleeve, her body twinging with protest as she jarred her injured back. Tavra leaned over her and pressed her back down to the floor.

“Please, try not to move. You’ll only make the bleeding worse.” She stated, firmly but gently. Onica stared strangely at her for a moment or two before relaxing in her grip and nodding her head. Tavra nodded back, letting her go and beginning to lean back. She hesitated a bit before reluctantly moving away, her mind confused at her body's odd little reaction. The Silverling decided to take a quick second look over at the ginger-curled girl before her and nearly gasped as she realized that Onica was unbelievably beautiful. Her small, slightly rounded face was dusted with cute freckles, and her eyes were piercing and spoke of a deep intelligence. Onica suddenly broke the silence, her soft voice shaking Tavra from her trance.

“You must promise me never, ever to try making a deal with Elder Cadia. He’s far more dangerous than he seems to be and dealing with him may cost you more than you’re willing to give. Please, heed my warnings. Tae and I can handle this ourselves.” Tavra looked slightly hurt at the sharp refusal of her help, so Onica slightly softened her tone. “We appreciate all the help you’ve given us. You saved our lives and we are in your debt.” Tavra opened her mouth to protest, but Onica continued. “We just don’t want you to get hurt. Cadia is…cunning. Agreements made with him can often have more meanings than what the other party had intended. Please, for your own sake, stay clear of him.” Onica had a serious, pleading expression on her face and Tavra could do nothing against that look but agree.

“Very well. I won’t interfere. But I will be coming with you when you speak to him. That is nonnegotiable.” She said firmly when Onica looked about to object. She held the injured girl’s gaze unwaveringly until she got a short, reluctant nod from her. Tavra turned that same stubborn gaze on Tae, who quickly agreed to the terms. She then turned back to Onica. “And you are not in my debt, at all. I was just doing what I thought was right.” Before either girl could try to speak, Tavra took a large swig from her wineskin and moved to lay down, effectively ending the conversation. She turned back briefly to toss Tae a waterskin and hand Onica one as well. Both girls were bound to be thirsty after swallowing so much seawater. 

Tavra shifted around so she was facing away from them when her back and head suddenly flared with pain. She hissed through her teeth, trying to keep silent so that the others wouldn’t worry. She supposed that when she had slammed into the mast, she’d bruised herself quite badly, and the strain of her rescue efforts hadn’t helped matters much. The adrenaline was fading now, and her abused body made its irritation known.

“Tavra?” Tae called worriedly. Tavra didn’t turn around.

“It’s nothing. Try to get some rest. Hopefully, when we wake up the worst of the storm will be over.” Tavra knew they should probably try to stay awake, lest something happen to them while they slept, but her brain was slowly fogging with exhaustion, causing her not to care. She shivered slightly as Tae looked at Onica behind her back. A silent agreement passed between them and Tae moved over, lying next to Tavra and draping the paladin’s jacket over both of them. Tavra flinched slightly at the sudden closeness of another gelfling, but the extra warmth the body provided her own quickly allowed her to relax and drift off to sleep.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few days adrift, their ship had been found by Ethri, who’d dragged Captain Staya along to help look for them. While they recovered, Ethri had found out that she was to be the new Sifa Maudra and they’d all gone to Cera-Na for the coronation. It had been a crazy week, during which Tavra and Onica had fallen quickly, but deeply in love. After they made arrangements with Elder Cadia to work off the debt they now owed for the lost ship, the crafty soothsayer had ordered Onica to take the warrior home, warning that if she strayed from Ha’rar for too long, it would only invite disaster. After an all too short voyage, they arrived at their destination, the tree Tavra now sat under. 

As the paladin had sat musing about the past, the jolly boat had now gotten very close to shore and Onica climbed out, wading the rest of the way so that the boat didn’t risk being hung up on the rocks. She slowly walked up to the base of the tree and looked expectantly at her silver-haired love. Tavra turned her head up, meeting her gaze with a look of mischief and longing. She opened her mouth and spoke.

“Hello, sailor.” She flirted, a coy smile gracing her features.

Onica’s shoulders shook as she began to laugh, hard and heartily, tears running down her face. After so many unum at sea, that was not the first thing she’d expected Tavra to say to her. As she chuckled, she closed the distance between them, reaching out her arms and pulling the warrior into a gentle embrace. Tavra returned the hug with a fierce one of her own. As Onica’s laughter died down, she turned and kissed her silly Vapran hero. A long, slow, sensual kiss, which Tavra gladly deepened. Onica moved her hands up and down her lover’s back, accidentally brushing the bruised wing. Tavra’s muscles tightened ever so slightly, but it was enough for the seer to notice. Onica sighed, breaking the kiss and staring at Tavra with a knowing look.

“You’ve been acting reckless again.” It wasn’t a question. During their first adventure Tavra had placed herself in harm’s way numerous times, not including her rescue attempt. The Vapran was very self-sacrificing, too much so for Onica’s liking. Onica stepped back from their embrace to get a better look at her love. Tavra stood up, shifting her feet and absentmindedly kicking a rock, not willing to meet the steady, ocean-colored gaze. She didn’t like that look, but knew it was her own fault for receiving it.

“Turn around, Tavra.” Onica calmly commanded, her tone brooking no argument. The usually courageous paladin turned slowly in a circle, much like a childling being forced to show off a new outfit that it was embarrassed to wear. Onica walked over and grabbed the lantern, holding it up to better see the damage. She noted the bent wing and bloodstained sleeves, shaking her head. She set the lantern down and reached into a satchel that was tied at her waist, pulling out the necessary materials to patch up her devil-may-care partner. 

“What happened this time?” She asked, as she got to work helping Tavra remove her shirt so that she could better get at her injuries. Tavra resigned herself to the conversation she’d known would be coming. In the deepening twilight, she told her tale, by the light of the lantern’s glow.

“Well…”


	2. Tension Amidst the Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival at sea, day two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is dedicated to TunnelScreamer, whose work, "The Storm and the Sifa" inspired me to write again. Thank you for creating the beautiful literary artwork that allowed me to overcome nearly half a decade of writer's block.
> 
> Some events and elements from TunnelScreamer's story were used in the making of this fic, with their permission. It is its own story, however. I urge you to read, comment and give kudos to TunnelScreamer's story before reading this fic.
> 
> M rating for this chapter.

“…” Tavra hesitated, unsure of where to begin. She’d thought of a million different tales to tell the seer, wanting to impress her love with stories of daring and epic adventure. Though she felt a love for Onica as vast and deep as the sea beyond the shore, she still worried that one day the mariner would tire of her song, leaving her empty and alone. The ache of such abandonment frightened her more than she could ever imagine, and she panicked, her mind struggling desperately to find the correct words. Words that wouldn’t scare the Sifa. Or worse, cause her to turn from the warrior in disgust.

Onica sensed the battle raging within her partner’s mind. The paladin seemed deeply troubled about sharing this part of her history. It wasn’t all that surprising, though. Tavra had kept many parts of her life hidden during their brief, yet endless stay in the hold of Cadia’s ship…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On day two of their impromptu voyage of survival, Onica had felt much better after a long night’s rest. The wounds on her back had clotted well and her skin’s color had returned to a more favorable shade of tan. Tae’s description of what she’d first perceived as the Far-Dreamer’s lifeless form being hauled in by an unknown gelfling had shaken her more than she’d care to admit. 

Tavra had been gone for several hours, off to scavenge the wreckage abovedeck, the storm’s anger having lifted during the night. The paladin’s movements were stiff from the previous day’s endeavors, but the stubborn soldier had continued to insist that nothing was wrong. She’d ignored Tae’s attempts at convincing her to stay, accidentally leaving the young maid alone with a still half-full wineskin and a bedridden roommate powerless to stop her from drinking to excess.

Onica had seen her best friend intoxicated many times, but the secrets that normally spilled from her loosened lips had been of a more fanciful nature, such as her dream of finding her one, true love. But now, her unguarded thoughts had been tainted by their recent, nightmarish experiences, and the usually cheerful girl had begun to cry, pained at the thought of losing her closest friend to death’s chilly embrace.

“You looked so still…it was like Tavra was dragging a limp, bloody rag doll,” Tae took a slow, shaky breath. “So much blood…”

Being apprenticed under the wise and knowledgeable Cadia, Onica fully understood the cycles of life and death. Each was a necessary part of Thra’s endless cadence; a deep, steady rhythm to which all creatures marched. That didn’t stop the young Sifa’s natural instincts from clinging to the idea of her continued existence, however. 

As Tae went on to describe how the seer had looked much like a dead hooyim, Onica prepared to ask her golden-locked friend to desist in her telling. Thankfully, Tavra had come stumbling down the stairway, struggling with two, childling-sized barrels. The loud stomping had stopped Tae in her verbal tracks, Onica breathing a silent sigh of relief.

'My knight in shining armor,' Onica thought fondly, pausing momentarily to dwell on what her inner voice had just said. 'Why did I think that?' She attempted to dismiss her thoughts as nothing more than appreciation for Tavra saving her life, but the hidden meaning behind her mind’s initial statement continued to pester her.

Fortunately, her focus quickly turned back to the outside world as Tavra continued to stagger and nearly slipped with the weight of her burden. The hold was not designed for comfort, and even when the ship had been intact, you had to be careful to watch where you placed your feet, lest you step on a stray patch of ice. The sudden increase of water and ventilation made the journey from the stairs to the lantern all the more treacherous.

“Tae, please go and help our brave, strong savior before she kills herself.” Onica asked, her calm but amused tone causing the still-sauced blonde to let out a giggle. Tae had collected herself enough to fulfill her friend’s request, walking unsteadily towards Tavra, continuing her giddy laughter long after the joke had ceased being funny.

Somehow, Tae traversed the frost laden floor without incident, helping the warrior set down both barrels. Tavra nearly groaned as her heavily bruised muscles relaxed into a resting position, but she showed no outward sign of pain. The two girls tipped the watertight casks onto their sides, using the barrel’s weights as an anchor to steady their steps as they rolled them back beneath the lanternlight. Once the casks were set upright, Tavra produced a medium-length piece of wood she’d pulled from the broken decking. It measured only half a forearm long, and three fingers wide. She proceeded to take her knife from her waistbelt, working to whittle one of the board’s ends down to a wide but thin, strong edge. Tae moved back over to where she’d been before, clutching the wineskin and taking another sip.

“Onica…hey, Onica!” Tae began to speak loudly and slur her words, causing Tavra to look up first at the blonde, then over to the more composed redhead. A questioning look marred the warrior’s features, interfering with her pinpoint concentration. The knife slipped in her hand and made a thin, but deep cut down her left palm.

“Eel-feathers!” she cursed softly, embarrassed that she had been so easily distracted. She started to go back to her task but was interrupted by a gentle voice.

“Tavra, let me see your hand, please.” Onica stretched an arm out, beckoning her forward with a small, curling waggle of her finger.

“Don’t worry about it. I just need a few minutes to finish this.” Tavra replied stubbornly, trying again to restart her work. Her blade had barely reconnected with the board, when Onica’s voice stopped her yet again.

“Tavra,” the fiery-haired Sifan’s tone became firm. “Let me treat that cut. It’s only going to get worse if you ignore it and we don’t need you becoming ill from infection.” Onica stared steadily into the paladin’s eyes, daring her to refuse one more time. Tavra did her best to stare back, but there was something about the seer’s steely, ocean-blue orbs, as if they had the power to look directly through her, burrowing deep into her soul. Tavra’s gaze faltered under the uncomfortable onslaught, dropping to glare at the floor as she placed her knife back at her waist and the piece of decking on top of a barrel head. 

Tae had since fallen into a light doze, unaware of the tension that permeated the room.

Slowly, and with obvious reluctance, Tavra walked up to Onica’s side, leaning over and extending her hand while still refusing to look at the Sifan’s smoldering expression. Onica saw many emotions flicker across the Vapran’s silver-framed face. There was guilt and shame for being so foolish, a little anger and frustration at being halted from her labors, but mostly confusion. Onica thought it strange for that to be the strongest reaction to her request.

'Why would she be confused that I wanted to take care of her injury?' The girl wondered, reaching up and tugging lightly on Tavra’s wrist, prompting her to kneel down so Onica could get a better look at the cut. Onica gently traced the edges of the wound with her fingers, Tavra tensing a bit at the sensation. The seer suddenly leaned closer, and Tavra felt a hand grope at her waist. She quickly hopped to her feet, stumbling backwards on the still-slick flooring. She somehow managed to keep her balance, staring incredulously at the freckle-dotted beauty, a blush spreading rampantly over her face.

To her credit, Onica’s poker face never broke, casually raising her arm and dangling Tavra’s knife teasingly back and forth between her thumb and middle finger.

“Just needed to borrow this.” The Sifa explained lightly, before breaking eye contact to cut a long, thin strip from the cleaner part of her flowing turquoise and navy dress. Tavra swallowed audibly, her breaths shallow as her heart raced.

'What in Thra’s name was that? My hand won’t stop tingling.' Lost among these mysterious new feelings, Tavra failed to notice that Onica had finished her makeshift bandage, patiently waiting for the other girl to collect herself, a disarming, yet amused smile gracing the Sifa’s features. When the stunned Vapran continued her internal discussion for another full minute, Onica placed her fingers to her lips, blowing a short, two-toned whistle to regain the flustered warrior’s attention.

Tavra snapped back to reality, jumping lightly at the sudden noise. Her eyes met the Sifa’s again briefly, before lowering once more to stare at the floor. She looked more confused than ever, moving mechanically back towards Onica, barely noticing when she’d returned to sit at her side. Too dazed to move, Tavra flinched when she felt that tingling touch grasp her wrist, pulling it forward while turning the hand so that her palm faced up. 

The seer’s hand stayed at the girl’s wrist as Onica turned away, using her free hand to pick up the wine Tavra had used to warm her the previous night. Pulling the stopper out with her teeth, she didn’t hesitate to pour the burning liquid directly over the cut.

“Son-of-a-flatfooted-nebrie!” Tavra swore loudly, attempting to pull her hand away from the stinging pain. Onica kept a firm grip on her wrist, forcing her to stay put. The paladin’s eyes filled with tears, her breath hissing from between clenched teeth. The sting eased as she felt a cool breeze blow across her split skin, a bright pink tint returning to her pale Vapran cheeks when she realized the breeze had actually been a breath. A shiver ran up her spine as Onica blew air over her wound again and again, the tingling from earlier suddenly returning with a vengeance. 

The unfamiliar sensations within her body quickly began to overwhelm her, and Tavra let out a sharp gasp. Onica jerked back as her mind registered how flustered the warrior had become. 

She quickly glanced away, sneaking a look at Tae to make sure her friend hadn’t witnessed the two’s interaction. Her dichromatically haired friend let out a soft snore, rolling over and mumbling softly. 

Onica sighed quietly in relief, before forcing her flushed face back into an expression vaguely resembling tranquility. Thinking quickly, she sought for a way to distract Tavra from the feelings she’d unintentionally caused her to experience. 

The handsome Silverling continued to struggle with the novel sensations that shot through her body like a lightning bolt, her mind scrambling to regain control. The Sifa’s hand still gripped the warrior’s wrist, adding kindling to an already raging inferno.

Onica watched as Tavra’s face was overtaken by panic and swiftly wrapped the injured hand, letting go and resting her hands awkwardly at her sides, unable to decide whether to lay them flat, or ball them up into fists.

How could she have been so stupid?! She’d only met the girl one day past and yet here she was, practically assaulting her! It should have been obvious that her touch made the Vapran uncomfortable, but she’d gone ahead anyway, without even a thought about the consequences of her actions!

'What is wrong with me! I only intended to patch her up, not turn her on! I feel lower than a stepped-on crawlie. Ugh…Elder Cadia is never going to let me live down this shame…I can just hear the embarrassing taunts now! ‘Oh, Onica! Make sure my ta is nice and hot, I know how much you prefer it that way!’'

Onica’s mind brought her quickly back to her main concern. 

'And poor Tavra! She’s clearly never felt anything like this before and I just had to keep going! She’s going to hate me! And I deserve it…' Onica’s ears swiveled up and down in self-agitation. She risked a glance at the breathless paladin, who noticed her attention immediately. Tavra’s hand suddenly shot towards her, the Sifa bracing herself and closing her eyes, waiting for a strike that never came.

After a moment, Onica cautiously reopened her eyes, watching as Tavra silently walked away from her, knife once again in hand. She sat back down near the barrels, focusing so hard on carving the wooden plank, her gaze could’ve shot a hole through it. Onica noted that same look of shame and confusion from before, but no traces of anger, or hatred. The Sifa released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding in. She wanted to talk the situation out with the unnerved Silverling but couldn’t even begin to figure out how to broach the subject. A long, awkward silence descended upon the hold, the atmosphere so thick with tension, you could almost swim through it.

Then, by the mercy of Thra, a welcome distraction snapped the taught string of unease. Tae awoke with a sudden, cute snort. She was still drunk, but sitting in a quiet, contented stupor, humming a soft, jaunty tune. 

A few minutes later and Tavra had finished her carving. She glanced carefully at her craftsmanship, nodding with satisfaction and getting to her feet. She’d finally wrangled the earlier incident into the back of her mind, the rhythmic work of shaving the plank lulling her into a semi-deep, meditative state. It had helped her much like running a whetstone down her razor-edged sword, the repetitive movements relaxing her frazzled mind, numbing herself so she could escape her darkest, and most troublesome thoughts.

She set her newly finished tool back onto the same barrel head she had previously, then turned, making a point to address only Tae, desperate to avoid looking at Onica. 

“I’m going back abovedeck, I had to leave something behind to carry the barrels. I’ll be back in a minute.” Tae was able to focus enough to form a barely coherent sentence.

“Mm-hmm! Okay, Tuvra!” She said in a garbled singsong. Tavra just shook her head and climbed the stairs. Onica stared after her before looking back over at Tae.

'What in Thra’s name was in that wine?' 

Tae was well-known for being able to handle any liquor, no matter how strong. She’d drank countless seasoned sailors under the table, including the great Captain Staya himself! Her defenses must’ve been lowered by the dire situation they’d been through…either that, or that wine had been distilled from Thra’s divine will.

True to her word, Tavra soon reappeared, holding one half of a large wooden cleat that’d been ripped from its anchor by storm-tossed flotsam. This time, she forced herself to look both at Tae and briefly at Onica, before walking back over to the heavy kegs. Tavra had purposefully angled herself to the side, giving the two Sifa a clear view of what she was doing. Grasping the sculpted plank in one hand and using the broken cleat as a rudimentary hammer, she carefully tapped the shaved deck board underneath the barrel’s lid.

'It’s a wedge!' Onica realized, impressed. 'Very resourceful.'

After successfully tapping the wedge gently under the lip of the lid, she steadily increased the force of her hammering while using the wedge’s length to lever it up and down, eventually leading to an audible pop as the barrel opened. Tavra smiled proudly as she gazed at its contents, running her arm across her sweat soaked brow.

To Onica’s surprise, the paladin turned and walked towards her. She stopped, standing where she’d sat earlier, this time willingly holding out her uninjured hand. Onica looked up at her, just as bewildered as the Silverling had been when the seer had reached for her knife. After a moment or two, Tavra formed her hand into a pointing gesture, aiming it almost directly at the ginger.

“Will you give me your skin?” She asked calmly, face stoic.

“W-What?” Onica stammered, unsure of the question’s meaning, causing her to blush at the possible connotations. Tavra continued to stare steadily at her.

“Your waterskin. May I have it, please?” Onica stopped herself from slapping her forehead with her palm.

“O-Oh! Y-Yes, of course.” The Sifa turned quickly to grab the container, wincing slightly as she jostled her back. When she’d shifted back around to hand her the leather canteen, she saw Tavra’s face creased in concern and one, more subtle emotion.

“Those bandages need to be changed. We need to make sure your cuts do not become infected.” There was small note of amusement hidden within the girl’s serious speech, and suddenly it all clicked into place for Onica.

'She’s turned the tables on me!'

Tavra had used Onica’s own unconsciously made tactics against her. The Vapran had made subtle changes in the order of events, but the two separate circumstances nearly mirrored each other. Onica was unsure how to respond to this, but as Tavra moved back over to the open barrel, her mind did eventually form one, plainly stated thought.

'I need to find out more about her…Cheeky little fizzgig.'

Tavra took the stopper out of the waterskin, placing it in the barrel, which was miraculously filled with drinking water. Thra had blessed them this day. After refilling the skin, Tavra ambled over to Tae, grabbing the empty wineskin where it was still held by the dazed Sifa maid and replacing it with the newly filled container.

“Here,” She spoke kindly, not sure if Tae understood her. “This should help clear your head. I’m not sure even the Lords of the Crystal can handle half a skin of pure, podling-crafted wine without having hangovers for days. I’m impressed at how much Screaming Hollerbat you can stand.” 

When Tae didn’t show any outward signs of hearing her, Tavra reached down and assisted the girl by lifting the skin to the blonde’s lips, tipping it slowly up and down, not wanting to choke the poor gelfling. After helping Tae take several sips and seeing her revive enough to do so on her own, the paladin tried to straighten up. Once again, a deep ache flared up through the muscles supporting her spine. Onica had just been musing about how caring and sweet Tavra’s actions towards her friend had been, when she saw the sudden stiffness in the Silverling’s movements, her gossamer wings twitching sharply. She’d readied herself to comment about it like Tae had the other night but decided to hold her tongue. 

Onica had noticed how hardheaded Tavra could be, especially when it came to caring for herself. Now, instead of speaking, Onica’s gaze followed the paladin’s slow stride across the floor, noting a previously unseen rigidity in her gate and carriage. The girl’s head hung slightly, and Onica didn’t have to look too hard to notice the dark circles under eyes such a light shade of lavender as to nearly match her silver hair.

'Why didn’t I notice these things before?' The seer wondered worriedly. Elder Cadia had been intensely training her to recognize every minor detail about any gelfling she’d met under his tutelage. He’d scoff if he could see her observation skills now. She’d heard that sound every day since she’d first been brought to train under the powerful Far-Dreamer, always accompanied by a contemptuous sneer and rolling eyes. The elder lived to mock Onica’s every mistake, no matter how small.

The fact that she’d stared Tavra into submitting to the Sifa’s…unorthodox tending of her hand bothered Onica all the more, now that the warrior’s exhaustion had become so plain to her. The mariner desperately wanted to ease her hero’s pain, but she figured Tavra had had enough of her ministrations for the day. Their earlier intimate contact had clearly disturbed the Vapran and Onica wanted to avoid further stressing her out or scaring her off. She wanted Tavra to like her, not run from her.

'I want Tavra to like me? What does that even…' Onica sighed at her ridiculous self-denial. 'Ok, mind. Let’s drop the pretense and just say it outright. I’m falling in love with her, aren’t I?'

As Onica pondered the incredible conclusion her mind had drawn, Tavra had snagged the second waterskin, which had been tossed away by Tae last night after she’d drained it. Tavra found her way back over to the water barrel, filling both canteens to the brim and slinging them over her shoulder. Onica watched as she took up her improvised hammer and wedge and went to work on the other cask. 

Tae, having somewhat returned to her senses, also began to spectate. She could already sense the incoming headache that always accompanied her overindulgence and she got a strange feeling that this one would become a legend among the Sifa Clan’s already richly layered lore. 

'Staya’s going to be so jealous after I tell him about this one!'

Another pop could be heard as Tavra succeeded in removing the second barrel’s head, her mouth watering as the scent of scores of different spices and salts flooded her olfactory system. 

“Oh, thank Thra.” She whispered softly. The barrel’s contents consisted of perfectly cured nebrie meat, ready for eating. Tavra wasn’t sure what they’d have done if not for this bounty that Thra had provided them. When she’d ventured abovedeck, she’d been simply stunned at her surroundings. 

There was nothing to be seen except boundless sea and the ravaged leavings of the now absent gale. She’d scrounged for hours through the wreckage up top, finding little that hadn’t been rendered useless by the ferocious tempest. The casks had been locked in an on-deck storage compartment that had flooded with seawater after the ship’s partial submersion, ruining everything that had not been sealed and tied down.

Tavra quickly snatched up a few pieces of the delicious treasure and turned to the others, a small smile of accomplishment on her face and her ears perked with pride. Her happiness was mirrored and multiplied by both Onica and Tae, despite the latter’s now clearly pronounced headache. A loud grumble came from each of the Sifa’s achingly empty bellies, stirred into action by the delectable smells from the flavorful victuals. Tavra’s own stomach voiced in noisy protest against its completely unavoidable neglect, but the warrior had been in a similar situation once before and learned to curb her hunger.

Tavra’s ears drooped instantly as she recalled her past, the smile disappearing from her face and replaced by a sad, sorrowful stare. She worked quickly to push the penitent memory aside, not wanting to worry her new companions. Despite Tavra’s best efforts, Onica took silent notice, her brow furrowing in curiosity and unease. 

What was it that caused her beautiful hero to brood and worry so? 

As this and many other questions flooded the seer’s mind, Tavra had forced an almost convincing smile back on her face, handing portions of nebrie first to Tae and then to Onica, whom she then sat behind. The curious Sifan craned her head to see what the paladin was up to, greeted by the sight of a waterskin in her periphery. She cocked an interested eyebrow at the Vapran before gratefully accepting the skin. Up close, Tavra’s fatigue was even more apparent. Her body swayed unsteadily, and her breaths came fast and uneven. Frowning inwardly, Onica thought back to when she’d first regained consciousness after the amputation of her wings and examined every moment after, up until the present. 

By her reckoning, she’d never seen the Vapran consume anything more than the single swig of wine she’d taken before lying down that first, dreary night. Tavra had been up before either Onica or Tae, who’d slept until all three brothers were well clear of the horizon. She’d cared for the two young women constantly, never pausing in her efforts for long. She’d scouted the wreckage, brought back food and water, and crafted the means to access both. All for the sake of Tae and Onica. The seer began to wonder how such a giving soul had survived as long as she had without a well-nurtured self-preservation instinct.

Onica knew that being able to find food and water was a true and good sign that they were meant to live, but good omens meant nothing in the face of self-neglect. Finding a fully stocked, unspoiled pantry doesn’t matter if you avoid taking advantage of it. Thra can only sustain its creatures for so long before the planet exhausts itself. Tavra had reached her limits. It was time Onica said something.

“Tavra-”

“Would you allow me to touch your back? I need to change the bandages and clean out those wounds before they fester.” Tavra was very careful about asking to treat Onica’s injuries, the seer certain it was because of her own, more forward actions from before. Onica smiled inwardly at the sweet-natured girl, but then sighed.

'There she goes again, being chivalrous and forgetting about herself.'

“Yes, of course. But after that I want you to make me a promise.” Onica stared at Tavra, much like she had earlier. Tavra glanced to the side, hiding from those fierce aqua orbs.

“Yes?” She muttered. “What is it?”

“I want you to stop fussing over me and Tae and get some rest. You’ve been taking care of us almost nonstop since you got here and your help has been of immeasurable value, but you need to learn when to put your needs ahead of others. Tae and I are both mature adults, even if we don’t always act like it.” She glanced over at Tae, who’d finished eating and was busy rubbing her temples in-between sips of water. “We can take care of ourselves for a few hours, so promise me you’ll eat, drink and get some sleep…please.” She added, when Tavra looked like she might refuse the order. This paladin seemed to have difficulty with following commands. Another curious thing Onica’d added to her growing list of mental notes on the Vapran.

Tavra sighed, considering Onica’s words for a moment before slowly nodding her head.

“Very well. I will do as you ask.” Onica graced her with a smile that warmed Tavra’s heart and sent it fluttering.

“Thank you.” The redhead replied, putting as much sincerity as she could behind those two small words. Tavra blushed, mumbling something that sounded like ‘you’re welcome’ before moving to lift the fold on Onica’s dress that was meant to cover the base of her wings. Tavra got to work removing the bloodstained bandages. There was only a little wine left to use for disinfectant, so Tavra did her best to flush the wounds with the remainder and then used water to ease the sting before rewrapping the stubs with more pieces of her shirt, which she’d cut sometime before dawn. 

Her short sleep the night before had been filled with nightmares, waking up multiple times before she’d finally given up trying to rest. Tavra had had this insomnia for a few years now and had learned to live with it, but her rescue efforts and the events of the day had made her bone weary, her body yearning for a much-needed respite. 

Under Onica’s watchful gaze, she ate her portion of nebrie meat and a second one the seer had insisted upon, drank deeply from a waterskin until the container was nearly empty and finally laid down to sleep. Onica kept her eyes on her silver savior until Tavra’s breathing had begun to even out. 

A hand on her shoulder startled the redhead, having nearly forgotten about the presence of her best friend. She glanced up as Tae sat next to her, a knowing smile etched across her face. Onica frowned at that look.

“What?” She asked quietly, afraid to wake her exhausted knight. 

“I know that look.” Tae said smugly, also speaking softly. Onica rolled her eyes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She denied, her tone showing that she knew exactly what Tae was talking about. The two had been friends for years and could read each other like a scholar reads a book. 

“You’re falling in love with her, aren’t you?” It was a mostly rhetorical question, but Onica answered it anyway.

“I suppose, maybe I am.” She confirmed, albeit noncommittally. Before Tae could learn more, a sudden vision came to Onica’s mind, forcing her focus lightyears away. Her entire body went rigid, and her eyes seemed to stare at nothing, looking deep into the realm of Far-Dreams. 

The dream’s images spoke of fire and light, weaving around each other amongst the endless sky like partners in a dance, before separating to twirl off by themselves, only to rejoin once more after several, long, painful seconds. 

When apart, the fire continued to glow steadily, its flames becoming vibrant and strong, while the light randomly blinked and dimmed, its power only fully restored in the warmth of the fire’s embers. A sinister line of smoky, living shadow circled constantly around the pair, darting in to duel furiously with the light as it tried to dance alone, sapping its power before being driven off by the return of the fire. 

Suddenly, a huge explosion came from everywhere and nowhere, shaking the stars from the heavens and covering all three beings with dust, until it seemed that they’d been snuffed from existence. Everything went still and Onica began to believe that the dream had ended.

Then, from out of the gloom, the light suddenly burst fiercely through the dusty particles of debris, shining brighter than ever before and carrying it’s flaming partner to safety. The shadow followed close behind, splitting in two and attacking desperately from both sides. But the light’s radiance only grew, piercing the darkness and finally vanquishing the living shade, save for only a few, lingering wisps. 

The fire and light were left once again to dance together for eternity, no longer forced to separate between couplings. A rush of joy filled Onica’s heart before the dream ended almost as quickly as it had begun.

Onica’s mind was instantly brought back to the present, a sharp gasp escaping her lips before she started to fall forward. Tae was there to steady her, as Elder Cadia had instructed her to do in the past. The visions had always taken a toll on Onica, often leaving her breathless and shaking. Tae continued to provide support, staying silent and still while Onica caught her wind and focused on remembering every small detail of what she had seen.

Tavra responded to the commotion, twisting and letting out a quiet moan as her body struggled to wake her, but failed at finding the strength to do so. As Onica’s breathing steadied, Tavra settled down once more, lost in a deep sleep. When Onica showed awareness by looking over at the girl in kind concern, Tae knew it was okay to speak.

“What did you see?” She whispered, bringing the seer’s mind back to her dream as the golden-haired girl released her tight hold on Onica’s shoulders. Onica took a moment to gather her thoughts before she replied. She explained the dance of the fire and the light, the circling shadow and the explosion that darkened the sky. Finally, she told of the light’s triumph and the happiness she’d felt watching it dance once more with the flame.

“So, what do you think it means?” Tae asked, leaning back and stretching the kinks out of her arms. Onica sighed deeply.

“I’m not sure. I do know what I would like it to mean, but it would be best to discuss it with Elder Cadia first. And that shadow…” Onica trailed off, confused and worried about what significance it held for the light.

“Well, what would you like the dream to mean?” Tae pressed; fairly confident she already knew her friend’s answer. When Onica didn’t immediately reply, Tae spoke again.

“You might end up being wrong,” she said somberly, before smiling and tugging playfully on one stray ginger lock. “But I sure hope not.” She finished with a small, teasing chuckle. Onica smiled back at her, reaching up to affectionately ruffle the blonde’s hair.

“We should follow Tavra’s example.” Onica stated, seeing her own tired gaze reflected in Tae's hazel-green eyes. Tae looked at her strangely, chuckling again.

“If we did that, we’d be dead before day three.” With that, Tae moved over to grab the jacket Tavra had given her on their first night, draping it gently over the sleeping warrior. The soldier murmured once more at the slight disturbance, her body readjusting itself before lying still. Onica smiled gently at the sight, before lying to rest on her side, inviting Tae to share the cloak. Her friend gladly accepted the invitation, resting her back against Onica’s front, so she didn’t risk touching her friend’s wounds.

It took Tae some time to fall asleep, her head still rife with the pounding of her hangover, but she eventually managed, her body going limp. Onica stayed up for a while longer, switching between gazing around the room and watching over her exhausted, mysterious savior. Just as the seer was finally beginning to nod off, the sudden sound of rustling fabric echoed loudly in the stillness, jerking Onica back into wakefulness. Tae hadn’t moved, so the only other possible sources were either a previously unnoticed rodent, or…

Blue eyes darted towards Tavra as she mumbled and fussed about under her jacket, her body shifting and turning from her back to her side, caught in the throes of a dream. By the dim light of the lantern, Onica wasn’t able to see much of anything clearly, but the Vapra’s pale skin almost seemed to glow in the dark and the lines of a very deep frown marred her previously peaceful visage.

Tavra’s murmurings grew louder as her nightmare continued and individual words could soon be made out.

“No…Why did…” The Silverling let out a surprised gasp but remained trapped within her slumber. A soft, sparkling glitter slowly dripped down Tavra’s face and Onica realized the girl had begun to cry.

“My fault…” The paladin sobbed quietly; her voice so soft that Onica almost hadn’t heard her. The Sifa’s mind locked onto those last two words, setting off a whole new wave of questions from her inner voice.

'Her fault?' It said. 'What does she mean by that? What could she possibly have done that would cause such a deeply traumatizing dream? Should I try to wake her? When did this happen? How did this happen?' Her mind went on and on until Onica wasn’t quite sure where one query ended, and another began. Shaking her head in frustration, Onica finally decided to answer the easiest question. Cadia had specifically told her never to interfere in another gelfling’s dreams, so she made up her mind to do the exact opposite, gently pulling the Vapran’s cloak off her own body, careful not to disturb Tae. Tavra probably wouldn’t be thankful if more people than Onica knew about these sleep disturbances.

'She’ll probably be angry enough already just from me knowing.'

That didn’t change the Sifa’s mind as she cautiously got to her feet, the stretching it caused in her back making the redhead wince a bit, but her wounds had healed well enough that any pain she felt was negligible. Stepping silently over to the struggling Silverling, Onica sat down and reached out a hand, gently placing her fingers on Tavra’s sweat steeped brow and lightly caressing her face, while the seer whispered kind and soothing words to her. 

After several minutes, Tavra unconsciously responded to Onica’s tender comforts, her body slowly settling down, and her lips releasing a small hum of contentment. The seer stayed by the Vapran’s side for a good while after, keeping a silent vigil before finally convincing herself that the girl was alright, and that she, herself should get some rest. Not wanting to risk disturbing Tavra, Onica decided to lay down where she was, falling quickly asleep beside her brave, yet vulnerable hero.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Back in the present, the Vapra continued to keep her silence. Onica had near-infinite patience, but this was getting to be too much! She’d waited for over three, long unum to see the silver-haired warrior and she wasn’t about to let anyone, including herself or Tavra, waste a single moment of their precious time together!

Not wanting to become cross with the woman she’d yearned for, for so long, Onica stayed quiet and concentrated on wrapping Tavra’s bent wing. She’d already applied a pungent, yet powerful ointment to the appendage and the various scrapes on her arms, so all that was left to do was secure the bandage and help Tavra redress.

Once the first task was done, Tavra began to reach down for her shirt, only to be stopped as Onica gently draped her arms over her lover’s shoulders, pressing her weight lightly against Tavra’s back between her wings. The Vapran instantly relaxed and leaned back into Onica’s warm embrace, temporarily distracted from her inner thoughts and her quest for her shirt.

Onica began to gently kiss the warrior’s neck, trying her best to cover every inch of available skin. Tavra’s body shivered with desire as the mariner moved up to lick the pale, pearl shell of her left ear. It twitched excitedly in response, a small moan escaping Tavra’s lips. Her ears always had been a sensitive spot, and Onica thoroughly enjoyed teasing the area until the Silverling was left breathless and shaking with need. 

The Sifan’s arms slipped slowly off Tavra’s shoulders, Onica’s fingers briefly ghosting across her biceps before moving around until they settled on the Silverling’s small, round breasts. Tavra’s moans grew louder as she pushed into the welcomed touch, craving the tingling sensation that only the mariner could give her. 

Slowly, as one hand continued to knead, tug and pull at her nipple, the other began to move from her breast down to her waist and back up, inching lower every few strokes. Tavra’s breathing quickened with anticipation and she cried out when the seer suddenly leaned upward, nibbling on the tip of her paladin’s ever-so-responsive ear as her hand dipped down, flattening before sliding itself into her pants and between her pale, quivering thighs. 

Onica nimbly moved her fingers, gliding over the girl’s slick folds before smoothly slipping inside, her thumb settling to press against the paladin's swollen clit. Tavra loudly gasped out the seer’s name in response, thrusting into the powerful feeling and anchoring a hand into thick, bead-strewn locks. Her moans grew louder as Onica firmly stroked her soft inner walls, playing her lover as skillfully as a song teller strums a lute. Tavra arched her back, desperate for more of the sweet, delectable contact, her voice rising in pitch with her moans until she felt something inside of her snap, causing her to scream out in ecstasy as her body tightened and shuddered with release.

For several moments, all she saw were flashes of white, her body jerking with pleasure before abruptly going still. Onica continued her stroking for a few moments longer, making sure her love had felt her full pleasure before slowly pulling her fingers out. 

Tavra all but collapsed against the redhead. Onica was right there to support her, easing her down until they both sat, Onica leaning against the tree and Tavra nestled securely between the seer’s legs. The Silverling’s head rested against Onica’s chest as the two gazed up at the heavens, a shooting star darting across the maya-tinted sky.

Tavra yawned, turning to snuggle her face against Onica’s neck and wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist. 

“I love you…” She sighed softly, breath tickling her Sifa’s throat. Onica leaned down, placing a light kiss to Tavra’s temple.

“I love you too.” She whispered softly, wrapping her arms around her partner in a warm, gentle embrace. Onica hesitated a moment, taking the time to enjoy the blissful instance before speaking further.

“But,” Tavra stiffened, face tense with apprehension. Was the rejection she feared about to happen in real life?


	3. Battle of the Shifting Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tavra's past is finally revealed. What did she do to cause her to feel such regret?
> 
> This chapter is rated T for strong violence and some angst. Oh yeah, and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tavra/Onica origin story.
> 
> Sorry for the length on this one, but I didn't want to delay my other ideas just for the sake of making this a two-parter and I also didn't want to make you wait for the conclusion of the Tavra's past arc. Shipwreck arc will resume in chapter 5.
> 
> This story is dedicated to TunnelScreamer, whose work, "The Storm and the Sifa" inspired me to write again. Thank you for creating the beautiful literary artwork that allowed me to overcome nearly half a decade of writer's block.
> 
> Some events and elements from TunnelScreamer's story were used in the making of this fic, with their permission. It is its own story, however. I urge you to read, comment and give kudos to TunnelScreamer's story before reading this fic.

Tavra pulled back from the position she’d been happily enjoying mere moments before.

“W-What are you saying?” She stammered softly, her voice cracking and her breath shuddering. Onica felt awful that she’d once more sent the normally composed warrior into a state of anxiety, much like she had with Tavra’s injury on their forced voyage of survival.

“What I’m saying is, you need to be able to trust me, if this relationship is going to work.” Onica continued. 

“But I do trust you!” Tavra nearly shouted, her eyes wild and her heart racing with fear. She was prepared to say more, but quickly started to hyperventilate, her mouth opening in short, violent inhales as tears poured down her face. She felt an invisible weight settle on her chest and struggled to untangle herself from the seer to rise to her feet, but Onica quickly wrapped her arms around the flailing Silverling, pressing the distressed girl’s head to her chest and whispering reassuringly into her ear.

“Shh…It’s okay…I’m not going to leave you, shh…” Onica soothed, petting silver hair as if trying to calm a frightened fizzgig. “You need to calm down, or you’re going to pass out. Easy…easy…Try to match my breaths with yours.” Onica breathed, slowly and deeply. In…and out…Tavra struggled to match the simple rhythmic cadence for several minutes, her body shaking and shivering uncontrollably during her efforts.

Eventually, the trembling began to subside, and her breathing had returned almost to normal. Onica took several more slow breaths, until Tavra’s shuddering had completely subsided and she lay quiet in the Sifa’s arms. Onica was hesitant to try and bring up the subject of relationships again, but it was obvious now, more than ever, that this was a conversation the two desperately needed to have.

“Tavra, love, are you alright now?” The girl was still for so long, Onica began to think she’d fainted from the stress, before feeling the Silverling’s head move in a near-imperceptible nod. “That’s good, but I need to hear you say it, please.” The seer spoke kindly, as one would to an upset childling, wanting to make absolutely sure Tavra was alright before she continued.

It took a long time, but finally, the shaken warrior was able to whisper a small, strained ‘yes’. Still, Onica hesitated, but was reassured when Tavra spoke again, her voice somewhat stronger as she moved her head to meet concerned, aqua eyes.

“I’m alright, Onica. I just…sigh…I’m sorry.” Onica gave her a small, encouraging smile.

“You’ve done nothing to apologize for. I might’ve done the same if I were you. Now,” she said gently, “I can tell that this is about more than just a bruised wing. Something happened to make you so afraid to talk about your past, so…I’d like to suggest an easier way to communicate. A way to show me what occurred without having to use words.” Tavra looked at her for a moment or two, some of the fear from earlier returning to her face.

“You want to dreamfast with me.” She stated quietly, pale lilac orbs glittering with unease and a regret for the love she might lose when she finally confessed her sin. Onica placed a reassuring hand to rest on a tearstained cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I just want to understand, that’s all.” Onica’s tone suddenly changed to one of sadness. “And it hurts to watch you struggle to deal with whatever this is alone. It hurts to be shut out by the one I care for most in this world.” Tears now sparkled from Onica’s own eyes and the anxiety drained out of the Vapra’s expression, replaced by guilt and even more regret at causing harm to her beautiful Sifa. 

Tavra thought hard about their situation. She’d dreamfasted many times with her sisters and a few with her mother, when she’d been younger. But when she’d done so with the All-Maudra after what happened, Mayrin had just told her to be brave and continue with her duties. Whether she’d fully understood Tavra’s feelings on the matter was debatable, but her mother had had royal obligations to uphold and could not spare enough time to concern herself long with her daughter’s emotional state. Mayrin had then ordered her to stay at the palace and rest for a few weeks, but that only seemed to make things worse. Her nightmares had become vivid and exhaustive with all the spare time she’d had to think about things, and her sisters just didn’t understand. 

But Onica was not as duty-bound as her mother or Seladon, nor as naïve of the outside world, like Brea.

'After we were rescued and perhaps even before, I hadn’t had much desire to return home. And once we’d admitted our feelings, I never wanted to be anywhere else. Onica makes me feel like a good life may actually be possible, despite what clan we were born in, or our differences in status. And I did say that I trust her…'

Resolved, the warrior leaned back a bit from her troubled Sifa’s hold, and with a determined slowness, extended her right hand, palm out in invitation. Onica wiped her eyes and gave a watery smile, not hesitating to reach out to return the offered touch. An ethereal, sapphire light permeated the space beneath the boughs of the ancient tree, consuming the small flicker from the iron-wrought, hanging torch that stood as a silent witness to the event.

A quiet, echoing voice reverberated through Onica’s mind, softly weaving it’s somber, traumatic tale.

'Her name…was Em’Lyn…'

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em’Lyn was a proud citizen of the Dousan Clan, and Tavra’s fiercest opponent. She was part of a multi-clan, Vapra-controlled militia, whose job was to keep the peace during the horrific attacks that happened within the Crystal Desert five long trine ago. The militia consisted of mostly Dousan, with a few war-wise Spriton.

The battles were the result of rogue Dousan nomads, who’d rejected their clan’s teachings and refused to accept a peaceful communion with the natural cycles of life and death. Their ranks consisted of ruthless murderers who killed without discrimination, and brigands that stole gleefully from both rich and poor alike. 

Led by a vile, cruel gelfling by the name of St’Yir, they roamed the vast swaths of desolate dunes, leaving a trail of ruin and death in their wake. The current Dousan maudra, Aubri, had sent word to All-Maudra Mayrin, asking for her help, and the Vapran leader had responded by sending a large, heavily armed force, seemingly designed more to throw their weight around, than to aid in ending the current crisis. The army had quickly taken over management of the originally Dousan-led outfit, berating their handling of the situation, and giving their members any and all of the grunt work. Many were assigned to kitchen duty or made to dig latrines, while the Vapran forces were entrusted with the much more highly valued task of combative engagement.

When Em’Lyn had first laid eyes on the Vapran princess, Tavra had just recently started her second trine of duties as a paladin and had been sent by the All-Maudra to represent the interests of the Vapran royal family, as well as to gain some experience in the art of desert combat. Tavra arrived in the army’s main camp at the center of a large, unnecessarily extravagant caravan, complete with two buisine-wielding heralds, a column of podling attendants, and four rows of finely adorned six-hooved daeydoim carrying lavishly decorated Vapran officers. 

The officers themselves were clothed in the finest of Stonewood-made armor, their blindingly shining mail visible for miles around. There were jewel-encrusted helmets, bright, fluttering banners, and tall, azure-feathered phegnese loaded with more heaps of supplies than the expedition could ever possibly have used. Since the camp already possessed a rather impressive military stockpile, Tavra had begged her mother to send a smaller contingent, worried that an excessive show of wealth might alienate the princess from her fellow soldiers. But Mayrin had ignored her pleas, insisting that the Vapra needed to remind the outlaws, and the other clans, of their place within the status quo.

“We must give the enemy a taste of our authority and make sure everyone remembers their place within the natural order.” Tavra had sighed in defeat and nodded stiffly. A second born princess could not hope to sway the will of the mighty All-Maudra. 

The warrior had been forced to wear the most luxuriant armor of anyone present and quickly found that it wasn’t the most pleasurable of honors. Her glittering, silver chainmail was not designed to handle the sweltering desert heat, and she swore that she could hear her brain start to sizzle as it was cooked within her heavy, stifling helmet.

The convoy’s entrance was met by meticulously mustered lines of camp soldiers, all suffering from the relentless heat of the Three Brothers as they held their swords out in a prolonged showing of present arms. The procession’s heralds stepped pompously out from amidst the throng to flank Tavra’s mount on either side and loudly blew on their long, silvery buisine, the instruments trumpeting tenaciously.

“Presenting, her royal highness, the princess Tavra!” One crier called out, after which both heralds bowed low, gesturing with their arms in the Silverling’s direction. Tavra rolled her eyes and sighed behind her visor, before urging her steed forward and lifting the grated face shield. As she gazed across the forced formation, her eyes confirmed the fears she’d expressed to the unyielding All-Maudra.

The faces she looked at were filled with seething anger, irritation and hatred. Her mother’s firmly held views of showing Vapran power had served their purpose of reminding these gelfling exactly where they stood in the hierarchy all too well. One gelfling in particular stood out in the gathered crowd, her indigo-painted and iridescently tattooed face drawn in a scathing, loathsome sneer. Before anything else could happen to make the irate crowd anymore upset, Tavra raised her voice, addressing the nearly mutinous masses.

“At ease!” She barked, slipping into an authoritative tone with practiced proficiency. All those assembled quickly sheathed their swords, but there was no change in the atmosphere of hostility. 

“Brave soldiers of Thra, I proudly join you in the fight for safety and peace within the great and beautiful sands of the Crystal Sea! When we stand, together and united against the evils of St’Yir and his horde, we will be victorious! For Thra!” She raised her sword after this last declaration, hoping her speech might help foster some sort of support from the tetchy, rageful troops but her orations were met with a penetratingly stark silence.

After several awkward moments, one of the officers in the caravan took pity on the princess who was clearly out of her depth and loyally echoed her cry.

“For Thra!” The remaining officers joined in with their own sympathetic shouts, finally drawing an answering affirmation from a few Spriton contained within the hotheaded captive audience, and some hand gestures from the Dousan, though whether they were supportive or rude was any gelfling’s guess.

Once the oh-so-grandiose and morale-lifting meeting was over, Tavra quickly removed her armor, glad she’d been allowed to bring a much more functional uniform for engaging in battle. She then saw to her daeydoim’s rehydration and feeding, ignoring attempts from a podling steward to take over this ‘menial’ task. The herald that had so loudly proclaimed her rather underwhelming arrival, noticed the princess about to sully her hands with servant’s work and practically screamed at the hapless little humanoid, demanding that she do the simple chore immediately, under threat of summoning a guard to have her thrown in the nearby stockade. 

After the podling’s third try at taking over the work, Tavra gently assured the cute little creature that the royal was happy to perform the simple errand, and that no harm would come to the podling for allowing her to do the relatively minor job. Instead, Tavra suggested that the podling’s efforts may be better served elsewhere, hinting that one of the kinder officers within the Vapran party, Lieutenant Ellis, might need some help pitching his tent. The podling smiled at the princess's thoughtful consideration, bowed to her in thanks and left, but not before pulling a face at the herald and blowing an extra-raucous raspberry at him. The herald saw this rather blatant insult and began to chase after the cheeky little lass, but Tavra interfered, ordering the pretentious layabout to help with the tediously delicate task of unloading the phegnese.

“But your highness-” He began whining, his reedy voice stopping abruptly at the sight of Tavra’s scathing stare. “Yes, princess Tavra!” He exclaimed hurriedly instead, sprinting towards the closest bird as fast as his legs could carry him. Tavra just shook her head at the gelfling and went back to watering her mount, crooning softly to her as she slurped up the much-needed moisture.

All the while, the warrior felt the penetrating, hateful gaze directed exclusively towards herself. She’d taken note that the Dousan woman had followed her throughout the camp, trying to maintain an inconspicuous distance from the Vapran. But there was no hiding the ominously contemptuous air that hovered between the two. Tavra hoped she wouldn’t have to confront this clearly agitated gelfling, but, as usual, fate was not on her side.

Once the princess had finished caring for her ride, she began to make her way across to the other side of the camp, where a large, private tent had been raised for her use several yards away from any of the others. Again, she’d opposed the idea of quarters that were placed strategically to make her stand out from her peers, but Mayrin had insisted.

“A good leader maintains an appropriate distance from the common gelfling soldier, dear. You cannot risk our family’s standing, simply because it causes you to feel uncomfortable. Be ready to leave when the Great Sun rises. And when you get back, you are scheduled to meet with Lord Tamron’s son. You must start planning for your future, and Kolan will make you a fine husband.”

“But mothe-” Tavra had started.

“Dismissed.” Her mother had stated, a note of finality firmly present within her tone. Tavra had bitten her tongue and bowed stiffly.

“Yes, All-Maudra.” She’d mumbled sadly, before taking her leave.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tavra’s thoughts turned even more bitter as she looked back on the negative memory through the dreamfast, her resentment threatening to break the link. Onica’s mind moved swiftly to counter her discontent, projecting a wave of warmth and love towards the Silverling and giving her the strength to continue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Tavra strode past a nearby supply tent, the disgruntled Dousan suddenly barred her way, having stepped out from where she’d hidden behind the canvas. Light gray, nearly clear-colored eyes burned with a rage the likes of which Tavra had never experienced before in her short, but eventful lifetime. 

“Excuse me,” Tavra said politely, giving a small bow before attempting to step around the glaring girl. The young woman quickly moved to block her path once again. Tavra was getting nervous but knew she couldn’t show weakness.

“Move out of my way, soldier…” She commanded; voice lowered in warning. The Dousan did not move, eyeballing the princess with even more intensity. Tavra decided this would not be solved by ducking her head and being evasive.

“It seems you have an issue wi-”

“You and your kind have no business being here, Vapran!” The girl suddenly spat, stalking forward to fling her words directly in Tavra’s face, spittle grazing pale-skinned cheeks. Tavra flinched at the young woman’s actions, leaning back as far as she could but standing her ground. The Dousan’s sword hand twitched over her hilt, poised to draw, when she was distracted by a loud voice clearing their throat behind her. Tavra kept her eyes on her would-be attacker as she turned to face the gelfling who had interfered. It was Lieutenant Ellis.

“I believe you’re nearly late for your bola practice, soldier. Best get to it.” It was a kindly-stated command, not a suggestion. The Dousan’s eyes flicked back to Tavra for an instant, debating on whether or not to obey the order, before again turning reluctantly toward Ellis.

“Yes. Sir.” Her tone was clipped and laced with disrespect. She bowed to the lieutenant but refused to genuflect to the princess, swiftly storming away towards the practice range. Tavra released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding as Ellis stepped up to her side.

“That was a close call, princess Tavra. Are you alright? You seem a bit shaken up.” The mild-mannered old Vapran gave her a concerned look, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Over the course of their journey from Ha’rar, the officer and Tavra had become fast friends, discussing tactics and the finer points of building camaraderie among the soldiers.

“I’m fine, thank you, lieutenant. Who was that girl?” Tavra asked, understandably curious. Ellis glanced off towards the bola range, making sure the Dousan could not hear them.

“Her name is Em’Lyn, a strong, hotheaded young sand sailor who joined the militia to avenge the death of her parents at the hands of St’Yir. Word on the whisper-stream is, she’s got it out for you because of the Vapra’s takeover of the situation. She believes her clan had it handled and that Vapran interference is just delaying their victory.” Tavra looked at him incredulously. For someone who’d just arrived at the camp, he was very well-informed. Ellis understood her expression and explained.

“Everyone and their maudra could see the daggers she was hurling at you during your entrance speech. I thought it might be prudent to keep tabs on someone with glares as dangerous as that.” Tavra gave him a warm smile.

“I appreciate your diligence, Lieutenant. I’m almost positive she would’ve attacked me if you hadn’t come over. Thank you.” Tavra kept her voice formal, knowing there were other officers within earshot. Ellis gave a small bow of his head.

“May I escort you back to your tent, princess?” He offered an arm partly in jest and partly serious, worried that other disquieted members of the militia may try to start something with the Silverling noble. Tavra took him up on his invitation to walk with her but chose not to loop her arm through his.

“Shall we,” she gestured toward their path. Ellis gave another slight bow of his head and the pair made their way over. The lieutenant understood Tavra’s refusal. The princess didn’t want to risk giving other gelfling ideas about the two engaging in fraternization. Less arrows for them to stick her with. After bidding the lieutenant farewell and retreating to her quarters, the stress of the day hit Tavra like a blacksmith’s hammer. She nearly fell into her cot and quickly dropped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onica felt the memory shift, an ominous undertone pervading the shared dreamspace. Tavra’s confidence wavered once again, as she approached the hardest part of her telling. The seer responded with another dose of supportive emotion, this time in the form of gentle reassurance and encouragement.

“I’m still here…please let me see…”

Tavra breathed deep as she immersed the pair back into the memory.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two, long unum later. A short, hard rain had hit the normally arid land, causing floods and sinkholes to develop as the soil struggled to absorb the random deluge. Tavra and her officers had worked tirelessly over the many weeks, discussing campaign strategy, troop placement and tactics. The plan was set, and one way or another, this war would end today. 

The princess’s first order after she’d arrived was to change out the soldier’s work assignments, forcing the Vapra to alternate between soldiering, KP or other more domestic jobs. She also assessed each of the militia members, finding many Dousan and Spriton with talents in spear throwing, sword fighting, tracking and scouting.

One such Dousan scout had managed to find St’Yir’s main settlement in a canyon with three, heavily guarded entrances. The entrances had been well-camouflaged with intricately designed gates, carefully constructed to look like impassible cliff faces. The scout had only found them when she’d been chased by a group of St’Yir’s men, attempting to fly and escape over one of the fake ridges, only to be struck down by a well-aimed arrow. Before her fall, she’d gotten a very good look at the settlement’s defenses and quickly memorized the layout. The rogues halted their pursuit and left her for dead, but that was a mistake. She’d had enough strength to crawl back near the militia’s camp, where she was found 20 minutes later by a patrol. She was just able to relay her message before making her inevitable return to Thra. Tavra and a Dousan elder led the burial rites, earning the princess a grudging acceptance from the small, but stout army.

She’d gained a few allies within the enlisted gelfling for her changes in command style but remained in constant conflict with the stubborn and spiteful Em’Lyn. The woman persisted in her hostile acts of aggression, even going so far as to challenge the princess to a duel in front of a majority of the other officers. Tavra had refused the demand for a fight and asked Lieutenant Ellis to handle the necessary disciplinary actions for intruding on a private war meeting. She knew Ellis would go easy on her detractor, not wanting to risk the woman’s further ire. When asked by her council why she didn’t just accept the duel and knock the Dousan down a peg or two, Tavra gave them a simple answer before getting right back to their meeting.

“Because that would be dishonorable. Fighting an opponent who’s blinded by anger is like hunting a tame, leg-bound daeydoim. It’s unfair and very bad form.” 

After the funeral service, Em’Lyn had mostly avoided the Silverling, and Tavra was left to finalize the battle plans. She and a few other units would attack the center gate, Ellis and his units would get the left and a Dousan officer would be in charge of the third battalion, going to the right. Em’Lyn was part of Ellis’s detachment, who’d been given a field promotion to Captain for his exemplary work in training his troops. 

This time, when Tavra had mounted her daeydoim and sounded the call to arms, she was met with much more enthusiasm.

“For Thra!” She’d shouted.

“FOR THRA!” Came the proud reply, soldiers rapidly assembling into a marching formation, each one eager to charge into the fray. Tavra nudged her mount into a slow, steady trot so that she kept an easy pace for her forces. They were moving out shortly after second sunset, allowing the desert heat to wane and visibility to shrink. They’d be easily spotted in broad daylight but didn’t want to risk losing their way in the dark. 

All three contingents were in strike position as the Blue Moon rose, and their commanders all gave the same, silent signal. Three flaming arrows were fired into the night sky and the Battle of the Shifting Sands had begun.

Chaos erupted from within the enemy gateways. St’Yir’s band of ruffians had been caught flat-footed as a total of 20 winged warriors, Tavra included among them, bared down on the off-guard offenders. Diving out of the air and leveling off 30 feet from the ground, the valiant valkyries released a multitude of medium-strength explosives, designed to go off after a short delay, allowing the bombers to gain the distance necessary to avoid the dispersing shrapnel.

Enemy soldiers began to fall left and right, still unable to gather their wits enough to form a counterattack. The first three bombers that formed the aerial army finished their runs and flew over to land at the gears controlling the gate. Tavra was one of them and drew her sword to fend off those who might impede her other comrade’s progress, as they slowly turned a large, stone-carved crank and proceeded to open the center gate. Their task was successful, and the rest of the troops poured inside, overrunning the canyon and forcing St’Yir’s men to retreat.

The militia moved doggedly onward, adrenaline pumping as they began to sense victory. St’Yir, however, would not be so easily bested. One of the guards had managed to escape the initial assault of the gates, bringing word to his leader and allowing the camp the time to mount a defense. Tavra’s troops were met with several scores of bloodthirsty bandits wielding swords, axes, and sharpened staves, and their aerial units were accosted by two lines of deadly archers. 

The princess was back in the sky, flanked by four other gelfling. She surveyed the scene, noticing both Ellis and the Dousan’s units had succeeded in their own attempts to breach the two remaining gates. For some strange reason, when she looked closer at Ellis’s troops, she could not find the captain among them. 

Calling on her wing-women to dive down and support the leaderless left-hand side, Tavra flew in the opposite direction, hoping to spot her missing friend. A flaming arrow arced her way, but she dodged it, managing to catch hold of the shaft and using the makeshift firebrand as a torch to light her way. She hovered close to the portside canyon’s floor, following it back down to the wide-open gate and calling Ellis’s name all the while. Suddenly, a soft groan was heard echoing off the chasm walls and the Silverling followed the sound as best she could, eventually spying a cave half-hidden in shadow that branched off further leftward. 

Tavra landed at the cavern’s entrance, holding the flaming arrow in one hand and drawing her sword in the other. 

“Ellis-lis-is-s...?” She asked softly, her voice reverberating throughout the pitch-black tunnel. No answer came to her ears, which twitched back and forth, searching constantly for any sounds of movement within the darkness. Slowly, she began to move forward, hearing nothing but the soft patter of her shoes as they struck the rocky floor. 

“MMm-Ohh-RRr…” The moan came abruptly from her right, causing the overly alert warrior to jump with fright. She turned sharply, shining her dimly flickering light into the ominous gloom. 

Not ten paces away lay Captain Ellis. His pale, Vapran face was painted a ghostly white, glossy and slick with sweat. He leaned weakly against a nearby rock formation, breathing labored as his hands tried to cover a gaping tear in his stomach.

“Ellis!” Tavra ran over to him, sheathing her sword and setting her torch to lean on a small stalagmite. She kneeled down next to him and cradled his head while pressing her other hand to his wound. He gasped in pain as she tried to apply pressure, blood oozing between her fingers and joining the large pool that had already formed on the floor. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized there was nothing she could do.

“Oh, Ellis…what happened to you?” She breathed, unable to prevent a sob from escaping her lips. Ellis looked at her, his eyes already clouding as death fast approached. 

“T-Tavra…B-be careful…It…was…Em…Lyn…” His hand reached up towards her, before suddenly losing strength and falling lifeless to the ground. A loud, terrible rattle was heard as his chest heaved one last time and then lay still, never to move again. Tavra set Ellis’s body carefully down to the floor and used her hand to pass over his eyes, closing them gently and softly stroking an already death-chilled cheek. She stared down sadly in shock, a cold, clutching emptiness squeezing at her heart.

She sniffled quietly in grief, gazing sorrowfully down at the body that had once housed such a kind and considerate soul. Ellis had always looked out for the younger paladins, sharing his wisdom and advice with any soldier that might need it, no matter what clan they were from or what their family status had been. 

And now, he was dead by his own ally’s hands.

Tavra suddenly began to shake with rage. Her hands, newly stained by her best friend’s blood, clenched tightly into fists and her eyes lit with a fury so strong, it could kill. She quickly got to her feet, grabbing the torch and brandishing her sword once more. Before she left, she took one last look at her dear friend.

“I’m sorry, Ellis.” She spoke to his spirit, praying that he heard her. “You were a great and noble gelfling, and you will be avenged…” 

Standing back in the main canyon, she prepared to take flight, unsure where to start searching for the Dousan double-crosser, when suddenly, she heard a strange sound. Realization quickly dawned on her as she recognized the rapid buzzing and she scrambled to roll out of the way as Em’Lyn dove from the sky, attempting to ambush her. Tavra dropped her torch but kept a strong grip on her sword, swinging wildly to ward off another attack from above. 

Em’Lyn’s blade clashed with hers in a brilliant spray of sparks, pushing down on Tavra with great force in the hopes of wearing her out. While the princess had fought fiercely against St’Yir’s horde, Em’Lyn had remained fresh and strong. She’d abandoned the air combat unit she’d been assigned to for the left gate’s bombing run and instead attacked Ellis, flinging him into the cave and dispatching him in secret. She’d made sure not to kill him outright, predicting Tavra would come to look for her friend when she saw that he was missing. Everything had gone exactly to plan and now the tired Vapra was right where she wanted her.

Tavra was barely able to shove the traitorous young woman away, rolling to the side and kicking hard off from the ground, her wings beating furiously as she tried to gain altitude and distance. A narrow box canyon was not the best place to fight, so Tavra bolted for the open desert, praying to Thra that she could outfly her more energized opponent. The Silverling glanced behind her and saw Em’Lyn quickly gaining on her, sword poised to strike. Tavra pumped her wings with all she had, the canyon’s exit looming just ahead. She’d barely cleared the edge of the cliff when she felt a harsh kick slam into her back, causing her to plummet down to the soft sand below. Her body rolled violently across the side of a large dune, sand spraying up in all directions. Her momentum kept her tumbling until she’d reached the bottom of the hill and slid to a stop.

Tavra lay still for a moment, trying to gather her wits before struggling to lift herself to her feet. She tried to put weight on her arm, but a deep, sharp ache shot through her as the limb collapsed. She’d broken it in the fall. She cried out in pain before rolling onto her knees, stabbing her sword into the ground and using it to raise herself. Once she’d gotten her legs under her, she withdrew her blade and looked frantically around, not wanting to give Em’Lyn a chance to ambush her again. 

By now, the crisp, curt night of the Crystal Desert was nearing its end and the edge of the Great Sun could just be seen cresting the horizon. Tavra easily spotted the traitor in the rapidly brightening sky as she soared over the hillcrest, passing above the injured warrior to land abruptly a few yards away. A wicked grin spread over her blue-marked face as she took in Tavra’s haggard state. 

“You’re looking a bit tired, my precious little princess,” Em’Lyn sneered. “Allow me to put you to rest, rah!!!!” The Dousan charged furiously, sword aimed for a severing blow to the neck. Tavra parried the strike, pushing Em’Lyn back and stabbing forward, her sword’s edge grazing the other woman’s arm. Spots of blood dripped onto the sand, but this only served to anger the dark-haired warrior even more. Blocking a slash to her chest she shoved the princess backwards, knocking her off balance and impaling Tavra through her left shoulder. The Vapran screamed in agony, shouting again as Em’Lyn braced her foot against Tavra’s chest and kicked, ripping out the deeply embedded blade. Tavra flew backward several feet, landing hard on her wings, partially crushing them. She did not rise again. Instead she crawled, using her good arm to move and pushing with her legs as she desperately tried to gain some distance from her attacker.

Tavra’s vision began to fade from the massive amount of blood loss and she didn’t notice that Em’Lyn had lifted into the air and landed behind her, watching sadistically as her prey unknowingly ventured toward her. The Dousan shifted her feet, ready to end her opponent with one final blow, when suddenly, the soil beneath her feet began to rapidly crumble away. The ground quickly collapsed from under her, causing her to drop down into a small but deep hole. She landed on her feet in an oddly wet patch of sand and moved to climb back onto stable ground, but her feet had become mired in the soggy soil. She flapped her wings to try and pull free, but the more she struggled, the deeper she sank.

“What in Augra’s eye? Cursed sand, let go of me!” Em’Lyn fought harder and harder against the sucking sand’s relentless pull, until she suddenly found herself buried up to her waist. 

Meanwhile, Tavra had heard the distressed din behind her. Still mostly conscious, she forced herself to turn over onto her stomach, using her good arm to drag herself on toward the edge of the sinkhole. Peering down over the side, she saw what was happening and quickly tried to think of a way to rescue her would-be murderer. Her mind went through any and all possible options, but it was an extremely limited list. Because of her injuries, she couldn’t fly, and her left arm was completely useless. The only plan available to her was to reach down with her sword arm and hope she had the strength to pull Em’Lyn out. She began to extend her hand but suddenly paused, rethinking the situation. 

‘Why should I try to save her?!’ Tavra shouted inside her mind. ‘She killed Ellis in cold blood and tried to do the same to me! She deserves to die for that! But I don’t want to kill her,’ Her rational side reasoned. ‘She needs to stand trial for her crimes, it’s not my place to pass judgment on her. But I wouldn’t be passing judgment. It’s easy to see I would never be able to free her. I could just say I passed out before I was able to try and rescue her…No! That would be the same as killing her and I am NOT A MURDERER!!!’ The matter within her mind settled, Tavra stretched her arm out over the edge of the pit.

“Take my hand!” She shouted down to Em’Lyn. The Dousan woman sneered in contempt at the proffered arm. All but one of her limbs were now trapped beneath the rain-heavy soil, but she made no move to reach up with her still-free arm. 

Instead, Em’Lyn thought briefly of her parents, and of the younger brother who waited anxiously for her to return home. A reunion that would forever remain unfulfilled. As the crushing weight of the sand constricted her chest, she glared at the Vapra, stopping her struggles and accepting her fate. Soon, only her face was left uncovered and by her last breath she cursed the horror-struck paladin.

“You caused this, Vapran! I…hope…you’re…proud of…yourself…” With those final, hate-filled words, Em’Lyn’s face disappeared beneath the earth and all evidence of the Dousan’s existence vanished into the shifting Crystal Sea.

Tavra stared down into the pit for what seemed like hours, mind unable to process what her eyes had just seen. The edge of the sinkhole started to shift, snapping the gelfling out of her stupor long enough to crawl to a safe distance. Her body felt cold, despite the blistering heat of the day and she recognized that she was probably going into shock. With no more strength to fight, she allowed the darkness clouding her vision to overtake her and slipped into deep unconsciousness.

She awoke to a sky dotted in stars a full 12 hours later, sand partially covering her duel-ravaged body. She was unsure how she’d survived this long without her wounds being treated but chose not to question it. Her mouth tasted of cotton and her belly growled with hunger. She tried her best to move, hoping to crawl up the dune to a more visible position, but she hadn’t the strength to even twitch a finger. After an hour or so of simply staring at nothing, she gladly slipped back into the blissful black abyss.

She’d woken up again two weeks later to the sight of Seladon leaning over her. When the All-Maudra had heard news of her daughter’s grievous injuries, she’d sent the eldest princess to take over as representative for the Vapra and also so Tavra could have a familiar face at her bedside. 

As Tavra’s wounds were being checked and redressed, Seladon began to explain the current situation. Tavra had been found by a search party sent out from the returning army, who’d been victorious in their campaign against St’Yir and his forces. The rogue leader had been struck down by a bomb thrown by one of the members of Tavra’s aerial unit, and the leaderless horde had quickly turned tail and fled. Most had either been killed or captured and patrols were in the process of hunting down the remaining few. 

After she was done speaking, Seladon had asked Tavra if she could explain the events that had led to her injuries. The memories of all that had happened rushed into the weary warrior’s mind and Tavra had broken down, sobbing loudly and curling in on herself. Shocked at this reaction, Seladon hadn’t been sure what to do, so she simply sat down at her sister’s side and held her.

Eventually, Tavra had managed to force out the words, sharing all that had happened from the siege’s beginning to Em’Lyn’s dreadful end.

“I killed her.” She’d whispered before starting to cry once more. Seladon told her she was wrong, but nothing she said could convince the guilt-ridden paladin otherwise.

After Tavra had recovered enough to travel, they’d gone back to Ha’rar and the nightmares began. Once she was cleared by her mother to resume her duties, Tavra had done her best to bury the past. But, five trine later, as she’d journeyed to the seaside to meet with Onica, fate would once again pit her against a new and deadly Dousan foe.

As she traversed the mountains just outside Ha’rar, a dark-haired gelfling, his face marked by blue paint and tattoos, had launched himself from atop a cliff to ambush her. He’d slammed her roughly against the hard, snow-packed ground. She’d landed on her side, bruising her wing and flinging her satchel of supplies everywhere. 

Unused to moving over the snow and ice, her assailant was sluggish in his attempts to fight her and she quickly maneuvered around and grabbed hold of his arm, twisting it harshly behind his back, forcing the gelfling to stand on his toes.

“That was a very foolish move. Tell me who you are, or I’ll kill you where you stand.” The threat was an empty, but effective one.

“Yes, you’ll murder me, just like you murdered my sister!” He growled. Tavra froze, ears perking forward in attention. A cold lump formed in her stomach.

“It can’t be. A-Are you Em’Lyn’s brother?” She asked, incredulous.

“Don’t you dare say her name! A killer like you isn’t allowed the honor to speak of her! Fight me now, so I may avenge her death!” He struggled feebly; feet unable to find enough purchase as he balanced precariously on tiptoe. Tavra thought for a moment about what to do, briefly considering letting this boy take his revenge. Then her mind brought up an image of Onica and she knew that she had good reason to live. 

Keeping a firm grip on the dark-haired Dousan, she reached into the pocket of her tunic and pulled out a length of strong, sturdy rope. Tying the boy’s hands securely behind his back, she pulled him along with the rope’s free end until she found a nearby tree. Forcing his back up against the rough bark, she threw the remaining rope over a branch that hung a few feet above his head. Pulling him up so he stood on his toes again, she then threaded the rope under and over the branch a few times before stretching the excess out and securing it to a root that had arched out of the ground before reburying itself, leaving space beneath a small section of it. Satisfied that he wouldn’t be following her anytime soon, she stepped back and got a good look at his face.

A male version of Em’Lyn stared angrily back at her.

“Don’t worry, a Vapran patrol will be along in an hour or so. They’ll cut you down. Will you tell me your name?” Her query was met with stubborn silence.

“Your sister was very brave. I wish it had ended differently between us. I’m sorry for what happened to her and understand your desire to avenge her. But my death will not bring her back, nor will it give you any semblance of peace. It will only cause regret.” Tavra’s face darkened at this last. She then turned and walked away.

“My name is Ala’Sd! I will find you! And I will have my revenge!” The boy screamed in frustration as Tavra soldiered on, her mind riddled with guilt and remorse.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dreamfast ended and Tavra withdrew her hand, unable to look at her lover as she awaited her inevitable rejection. Onica watched as the Silverling’s body attempted to curl in on itself, ears drooping with sadness and dread.

“So now you know…” Tavra spoke softly. “…You know what I’ve done and why you should hate me…” Onica’s brow creased in confusion.

“Hate you? Nothing in your memories would ever lead me to hate you.” Tavra’s ears twitched at her in curiosity. 

“How can you say that? I killed Em’Lyn, I should be reviled.” Tears began dripping down Tavra’s cheeks. Onica reached out, wiping the wet trails and tilting the girl’s face to meet her eyes. 

“You fought bravely in battle and kept your integrity and honor until the very end. You should be revered and admired for your noble actions, not reviled. It may feel like you killed Em’Lyn but that isn’t what happened at all and I think you know that. You didn’t order her to attack you, nor did you make her stand on that sinkhole.”

“But I should’ve tried to rescue her sooner! I let her die, which is just as good as murdering her!” Tavra all but shouted, defensive as her long-held beliefs were being so easily picked apart. Onica sighed patiently, reaching her arms out and pulling the Silverling into another comforting embrace. Tavra struggled meekly against it, completely convinced of her guilt but the seer held firm. Onica leveled a look at the paladin, ocean-blue eyes staring seriously at her.

“Em’Lyn would never have accepted your help, no matter how quickly you’d offered it to her. She saw you in the same light that she saw St’Yir, a tyrannical usurper of power. When you came to command the militia, your mother saw to it that everyone knew you were in charge and that there was nothing that they could do about it. When St’Yir came with his horde, he projected the same image as he tried to rule over the Crystal Desert. A powerful leader, forcing all others to bend to his will.” 

Onica checked to see if her message was getting through. Tavra still looked unconvinced.

“Em’Lyn couldn’t stand feeling powerless, as she had when her parents were killed. So, when she thought another gelfling was coming in, trying to take over her new home and started feeling that same sense of helplessness again, she viewed your command as a hostile and personal attack. She replaced the image of St’Yir, a gelfling whose location was not known, with someone she could see and fight. Her hatred blinded her to the good you were doing for her people, to the point where she crossed the line and became a murderer herself. She killed Ellis, she ambushed and injured you, and the result of her own actions prevented you from having the strength to save her! She caused her death, not you!” 

Onica had raised her voice near the end of her speech and hardened her gaze. She was angry at Em’Lyn, for all of the hell that she had put Tavra through. The warrior flinched at her voice’s intensity. Realizing that she had yelled and was effectively glaring at her girlfriend, Onica softened her gaze and lightened her tone. She carefully brushed away more tears from Tavra’s eyes, gently stroking her cheek.

“Do you see now, my love? The guilt you feel is the guilt of surviving, not the remorse of a gelfling who killed. No matter what you may think, there was nothing you could’ve done to save her. She’d hurt you too badly and the earth’s pull was too strong. It wasn’t your fault.” Onica began to cry at the thought of the trine Tavra had spent blaming herself. She pulled the warrior even tighter against her, tucking her head beneath the seer’s chin and placing a kiss upon silver hair.

“And I will do everything I can to find some way to prove that to you.” She held the young woman protectively, placing more soft, comforting kisses over her pale, shining locks. Tavra didn’t move or speak for the longest time. She looked back upon her Sifan’s words, slowly absorbing them. Finally, she uncurled her arms, wrapping them around Onica and trying to give back some of her comfort.

“Okay.” She whispered against her neck, placing her own kiss on the soft skin of her Sifa’s throat. The couple held each other for the remainder of the night, strengthening their bond and happy in their newfound measure of trust. Eventually, Onica drifted off into sleep, Tavra’s mind having one more clear thought before she joined her.

‘I was wrong. She still loves me. And together, perhaps, we may finally find peace.’ Tavra smiled at this thought, before closing her eyes and falling into a calm, contented slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed it, dear readers. As I said at the beginning, the next part of the shipwreck story will not be in the next chapter, which will be Tae-centric and explain how Onica got her ship. Just have some patience for chapter 5. Good things come to those who wait. Consider chapter 3 and 4 a necessary world-building interlude.
> 
> If you liked this chapter and haven't already, feel free to click that kudos button and leave a comment if you wish. Thank you for your support and...Peace out, readers!


	4. Wager on the Wharf: A Tae Tale part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy, a bastard and a bet.
> 
> This chapter is rated...um...G+ if I had to pick a rating. It's not even T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Tavra/Onica origin story.
> 
> This story is dedicated to TunnelScreamer, whose work, "The Storm and the Sifa" inspired me to write again. Thank you for creating the beautiful literary artwork that allowed me to overcome nearly half a decade of writer's block.
> 
> Some events and elements from TunnelScreamer's story were used in the making of this fic, with their permission. It is its own story, however. I urge you to read, comment and give kudos to TunnelScreamer's story before reading this fic. This work could be subject to change.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post. I was dealing with the loss of a family member, who was my best friend and sometimes sole supporter for 12 long, and occasionally difficult years. I've decided to also dedicate this fic to his memory.
> 
> TS said it might help some readers if I provided a pronunciation guide for my OC names, so here it is
> 
> Em'Lyn (Em-Lin with emphasis on the y) - derived from the name Emilia, meaning 'rival'
> 
> St'Yir (St-Yeer) - derived from Styr or Styrr which translates to 'supporter of Sumarlidi son of Killer Hrapp' I just looked up names that mean killer
> 
> Aubri (Aww-bree) - derived from Old German name Aubrey, meaning 'elf or magical being'
> 
> Ellis (EH L - ih s) - meaning benevolent
> 
> Ala-Sd (Ah la - Sid) - derived from the Greek name Alasd, meaning 'avenger'
> 
> Tamron (Tam-Run) - derived from a combination of the names Tam and Cameron, its meaning is meant to come from the latter name, which means 'crooked nose' and describes both Tamron's looks and business dealings
> 
> Kolan (Koh-Lahn) - it is said that people named Kolan value material comforts and the finer things in life that a good standard of living allows. In other words, he's named Kolan because he likes expensive things.
> 
> More names will be added in future chapters as they are introduced. A glossary of words used in this chapter will be provided in the end notes.

As the first rays of morning peeked slowly over the tops of the mountainous horizon, Onica gently stirred from her slumber. Immediately upon waking, her usual instinct would be to stretch out her arms and back, cracking the joints and relieving the pressure placed upon them during the night. However, the Sifa seer happily noticed that her limbs were currently occupied, still wrapped securely around her peacefully sleeping silver warrior. Onica smiled lovingly down at her princess, moving a hand to gently stroke her silky, shimmering locks.

Tavra had still tossed and turned a bit during the night, but each time she did, the seer had been right there to soothe and calm her, allowing the Silverling to have the most restful sleep she’d had in unum. Her face took on an almost child-like look of peace, the lines of tension that typically graced her face nearly vanishing.

Onica continued her gentle caresses, humming a soft Sifan lullaby as she enjoyed the quiet moment. The ocean’s steady break upon the shore and the soft rustle of the sea breeze through the leaves of the sheltering tree provided the perfect accompaniment to her song, allowing Tavra to wake up to a feeling of calm and peaceful tranquility. She shifted slightly, eyes slowly opening with a gentle smile upon her lips as she moved to lay a light kiss on Onica’s neck.

“Good morning, love.” Onica murmured, craning her head to meet her Vapra’s pale lavender gaze.

“Morning.” Tavra replied, enraptured by the seer’s own tidal blue orbs. Onica leaned down to meet sweetly smiling lips with her own. The kiss was tender and soft, conveying the renewed feelings of love and trust that had been so strongly forged the night before.

The couple took a long moment to simply lay there and bask in the calming ambience, before Tavra reluctantly began to rise up off of her Sifan lover. Standing and stretching slowly, she worked the kinks out of her back before bending down to offer Onica a hand up. The curly-haired lass gladly took it, being lifted effortlessly to her feet by her strong, handsome paladin. Tavra continued to smile as she stared at the enchanting young woman before her, until an important thought suddenly struck her. Her slender ears twitched in slight dismay and Onica gave her a questioning look.

“I’m afraid I, um…lost my pack after my unexpected encounter in the mountain pass, so, uh…unfortunately, I don’t have anything to offer you for breakfast. My apologies.” Tavra stumbled to explain, lingering guilt flitting across her face at the thought of the angry young man she’d left tied to a tree and his vows of revenge. Onica merely smiled, reaching up to run her thumb soothingly along her lover’s soft cheek.

“It’s alright, Tavy. There’s no need to worry.” The affectionate new nickname caused the smile to come back to the Silverling’s face. “My boat isn’t quite big enough to require more than one Sifa to crew it, but I foresaw the need of an extra hand or two for our engagement to go smoothly. Just give me a moment.” Onica reached under the collar of her long sleeve azure top, pulling out a bosun’s whistle attached to a thin silver chain. Stepping down towards the pebbled shore, she blew a specific series of high, sharp notes, hearing an answering call a few seconds later.

“Someone will be here in a little while with food and something to drink.” The mariner stated, walking back over to the tree. Tavra nodded her acknowledgement, looking around briefly for her sword. Onica had asked the Silverling to remove the weapon and its belt while she’d been tending to her wounds. It lay next to her tunic, which she promptly put back on before fastening the belt securely around her waist.

“Do you really need to be armed before enjoying a meal with me?” The Sifa asked, a mix of amusement and curiosity present in her tone. Tavra let out a quiet chuckle.

“No, but I do need to be armed to practice my morning drills. I can’t afford to get sloppy.” She replied, moving over to a flat area devoid of tree roots and beginning her daily practice routine. Onica observed Tavra’s movements as she went through her different forms, each action more intricate than the last. She was sure to repeat each move until it was perfectly performed. Onica thought it looked a lot like dancing with an invisible opponent. Sharp swishes accompanied each swift stroke of her sword as the warrior breathed slowly in and out, nearly becoming lost in a meditative trance. She felt Onica watching her intently and soon began to feel uncharacteristically embarrassed. After a few more awkward minutes of silence, the warrior attempted to divert the seer’s attention.

“So, Onica, there’s something that I’ve been curious about since I first saw you sailing towards shore.” Onica blinked, Tavra successfully causing the seer to shift her attention more on her words than on her body’s movements. Onica closed her eyes for a moment, focusing inward. A knowing smile crossed her face as she spoke.

“Let me guess, you want to know how I came to be in possession of that ship out there.” Tavra sighed. There really weren’t many ways to keep secrets from a Far-Dreaming soothsayer.

“Yes. As I recall, you didn’t exactly have Elder Cadia’s consent to use the small craft I met you on and I highly doubt he’d trust you with a vessel as expensive looking as this one. You didn’t ‘borrow’ this one as well, did you?” Onica laughed at this slightly accusatory line of questioning.

“No, I did not take this ship without asking. I just so happen to be the owner of the T.S. _G_ _ealach A_ _irgid.”_ Tavra blushed as she heard the name of the ship. But instead of commenting on it, she asked a different question.

“What does T.S. stand for?”

“That’s just a prefix to categorize what type of ship it is. T.S. stands for triple-sailed.” Tavra nodded, storing the knowledge away should she ever need it in the future.

“Okay, so you own a ship now. But just a few unum ago you had to go to great lengths to ‘borrow’ a small craft just to search for the gelfling Tae was supposedly bound to. How is it that you came to possess this T.S. ship in such a short time? Did you inherit a vast fortune from an unknown relative and buy it, or something?” Tavra’s curiosity had truly gotten the best of her now and she’d paused in her morning drills, focusing exclusively on Onica. The Sifa smiled as she thought about the events that had led to her becoming captain of her very own ship.

“Well, it’s actually quite an interesting tale. Believe it or not, Tae was the one who got it for me.” Tavra started with surprise.

“Tae? How in Thra did she manage that?”

“Tae’s much more resourceful than you might think. It all started…”

* * *

The billowing, indigo dome-shaped dwelling that made up the tent of Elder Cadia was as tall and dark as it was mysterious. Built from the sun-bleached bones of an ancient sea creature, whose kin still swam deep beneath the ocean’s briny waves, the tent was home to any number of strange and wonderous objects. Many different jars and bowls lay about the structure’s well-kept floor, containing dusts, powders and sometimes vibrantly colored, viscous liquids. Jewels and charms hung here and there along with strings of eel and bird feathers, ruffnaw teeth and even a lucky fizzgig foot or two.

Incense burned in holders hung from the ceiling, giving the place an eerie feel of mystery. Cadia sat at his usual spot, next to the table where he does his readings. A bag of gems was spilled out over the table before him and he gleefully counted the glittering stones one by one, a payment left by his last customer of the day. A cup of ta sat beside him.

The gelfling who’d come to inquire the elder about his mystical services had wanted something to ensure that his business venture would be a success. Cadia had been in a particularly bad mood that day, much to the Stonewood merchant’s misfortune. The elder had only guaranteed the man victory after forcing him to drink a potion of fire dust, salt and brackish water gathered from the Swamp of Sog. And then, just because he could, the mystic made him buy what Cadia said was a magical charm destined to bring about great fortune and wealth. In reality, the charm was nothing more than a simple piece of decorative driftwood Tae had found washed up on the shore a week before.

All throughout the exchange Onica had stood idly by and watched, face carefully arranged to avoid showing emotion. Inside, however, she felt many different things. She was disgusted and angry with Cadia for the way he abused his power and took advantage of many foolish, unsuspecting gelfling. She was also nervous because she knew the reason Cadia was being so meanspirited. And finally, she was sad and achingly lonely. It had been nearly a full unum since she’d last seen Tavra, watching her beautiful form get smaller and smaller, before becoming indistinguishable from the landscape as Staya’s ship sailed further and further away.

Since then, Onica had tried many times to get herself lost in her training, but no matter what she did the beautiful silver warrior never seemed to stray too far from her mind. Tavra’s face would appear at the most random and inopportune of times, showing up in cloud formations, overlapping her Far-Dream visions and even forming in the leaves at the bottom of her cups of ta. Cadia was beginning to get frustrated with her for it, telling Onica she shouldn’t have such strong tethers and feelings towards other gelflings. He’d taken to sending her off on frequent breaks to clear her head. She used the time wisely to try and think of a way that she might go and visit her handsome Vapra, but so far, she’d failed to come up with anything good. Onica was taking one of those breaks right now, actually, walking along the sand near the outside of the tent.

* * *

“So, you missed me?” Tavra stated teasingly, interrupting the Sifa’s narrative. Onica frowned briefly at her, before smiling.

“Shut it, you.” She chuckled, before continuing with her story.

* * *

Onica’s recent distraction, however, was not the cause of Elder Cadia’s current ire. No, the fault for that lies solely at the feet of Cadia’s other assistant, Tae. Since coming back from their near-catastrophic crusade, Tae had become quite derelict in her duty to serve the peevishly cunning soothsayer. She’d missed several days of work this week alone and those she had come in for were riddled with clumsy mistakes. Something was very off with the usually sharp and energetic Sifa maid, and unfortunately Onica could easily guess what it was.

Guilt. Tae shirked her duties because she was trying to avoid seeing Onica and her now wingless back. The gold-red haired lass truly believed deep down in her soul that she had completely destroyed her best friend’s life. Now, instead of assisting Onica with the duties of service to Elder Cadia, she spent her time down on the nearby docks of Cera-Na, drowning her sorrows in various Sifan spirits, and tricking Captain Staya out of his gems in a quick game of Liar’s Dice. The weathered old seadog with strong Drenchen features never could learn not to accept the crafty young vixen’s challenge. She beat him in everything from knot-tying to arm-wrestling and all other contests in-between.

Onica knew that’s what Tae was doing right this very minute. She also knew that Elder Cadia was going to-

“For Ka’s sake! Onica! Onica, get in here!” A loud clatter arose from within the dim, and dismal tent. Onica hesitated for a second before taking a deep breath and stepping slowly inside. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom and her sea-colored gaze took in the spectacle staged before her. Cadia’s table had been overturned, his precious gems scattered about the ground. The cup of ta she’d brewed him before leaving had been spilled all over the floor, his shirt, and was also dripping from the elder’s face into his scraggly braided beard.

“Yes, Elder Cadia?” Onica asked with forced calmness. The elder frowned at her, hands sternly at his hips.

“Now that you seem to have nothing but gilding your sweet, silver-haired lily on your mind every Ka-be-damned hour of the day, are you physically and mentally incapable of brewing a decent cup of ta?!” Onica’s cheeks flared red at the elder’s not-so-inaccurate insinuation. She stared at the floor as she struggled to answer.

“I-I’m sorry, Elder. Please forgive me. I’ll-I’ll make a fresh pot right away.” She turned towards where she’d left the teapot, but the elder’s hand lifted to stop her.

“No. You will go and find that near-useless little friend of yours. She may break my things and be prone to drinking on the job, but at least she can make ta that doesn’t taste like a well-worn Spriton landstrider harness! Now, get out! And don’t come back unless Tae is with you.”

Onica stumbled as she scampered out of the entrance to the tent, battling with the curtain that served as a door and tripping as her feet were bogged down in the sand. As soon as she was away from his menacing presence, the young seer took time to regain her calm. She leaned her hands on her knees, taking a few deep breaths, eventually straightening and setting her eye towards Cera-Na.

‘Oh, Tavra’ She thought, sighing inwardly as she walked. ‘If only you were here with me. You’d never allow Cadia to treat me that way. Boy, did you scare him that last time you spoke with him. You even had me half-believing your threats. And Tae…You could probably set her straight with just one heartfelt lecture, or at least get her to come back to work.’ Onica began to pass by a few stray beachside encampments. The Sifa staying there bowed and greeted her respectfully and she gave them a courteous acknowledgement.

‘Well, I’m almost there. I have no idea how I’m going to get that girl to sit down and sober up enough to talk to me, but I suppose I have no choice but to try. Wish me luck.’

‘Good luck’ mental Tavra whispered as Onica went up the short set of wooden steps leading to the docks. Cera-Na’s harbor was a lively, bustling place with a constantly changing landscape. Ships of all different shapes and sizes came in a continuous stream in and out of the busy port, gangplanks dropping and raising from ships to docks and also between each other. Treasures and goods were carted to sale, and others were loaded to be brought to Ha’rar and other ports of call.

Onica moved quickly down the musty, sea-stained planks, passing by a large crate slowly being hauled upward by eight strong Sifan women, as men pulled on a rope to guide the heavy box over so it could be dropped down into their vessel’s hold. The seer turned off down another dock that led over towards the main part of the moving village. The other Sifa made a path for her, paying their respects to the Far-Dreamer friend of Maudra Ethri.

Almost immediately after reaching the first set of ‘buildings’ where food and trade could be found, Onica made a sharp left, heading towards an area largely reserved for ships catering to entertainment. Chairs and tables were strewn about, most occupied by gelfling gambling in some fashion or another. Bets were placed by players, as well as on them from others gathered in gaggles around. Without even having to use her powers, Onica knew which table to walk toward, the one with the largest and loudest crowd. Tae was a legend at gambling and a shoo-in to win, so the good money was always on her. However, there were always those willing to defy fate and bet against her, Captain Staya being the most stubborn of all.

Instead of charging directly over, Onica opted to sit a little ways away from the din, unable to see through the throng of gelfling but still able to pick out the sounds of the game. A young barmaid came over to ask if she’d care to order a drink from a nearby stand set up by the gambling ship’s owner but Onica declined, trying to focus on hearing her friend. She didn’t have to wait long, as the crowd soon erupted in mostly cheers, with the occasional loud ‘boo’ thrown in.

“Ohh, come on, Tae! You can’t win every time! The odds say, you have to lose some day and by all the swamp water in Sog, that day will be today! Mark my words.” The gruff, slightly slurred voice of Staya rang roughly through the air.

“Ooh-hoo-hoo! Did you ‘ear that guys? Someone make sure and do that. Someone mark ‘is words. Well, I’m sorry to disappoint yuh mate, but your words is wrong. I never lost a game and odds are, I never will. So, put that in your pipe and smoke it, put yuh gems on the table, and let’s go.” Yep. That was Tae. And she was definitely drunk. Her Sifan accent seemed to thicken and her grammar always suffered when she’d had just a few too many.

“Do you mind if I joined the game?” Hmm…Well this was a new voice that Onica had not heard before. He sounded young, whoever he was and not at all intoxicated. Tae was happy to let this mystery gelfling join the game and Staya, though he was against it at first, decided to use the situation to his advantage.

“Fine, he can play. But I want to change the nature of my bet. If you win, you can have any gem you like from the purse I’ve got on me here. But if you lose, to either of us, you have to walk up and down the length of the wharf, shouting out loud that I beat you. Now, do we have a bet?” Tae cockily sized up her opponents through beer-tinted lenses before reaching a hand out to grasp the one Staya extended to her.

“Agreed.” All three gelfling moved to grab hold of a cup placed at their right. Each cup held five, six-faced dice, all with runic symbols on them and each assigned an increasingly higher value: Isa, Cen, Fehu, Jera, Raido and Uruz. The object of the game was to guess how many of each symbol were under all of the cups. Bids were based off the player’s own hand, which they were allowed to look at and what they thought might be under the other player’s cups. If someone bid a higher value rune than you, you would be forced to up the number of your bid. Any bid could be challenged, and whoever wins the challenge, wins the round. Losers forfeit. Isa’s were always wild.

Clunk! Went the cups as they were slammed upside-down, signaling that the game had begun. The newest player bet first, but he took his time about it, slightly tilting his cup to stare at its contents as he shifted his eyebrows in thought. Tae watched this new gelfling very, very closely. He was definitely Sifan, that much was clear from his garb and the glittering chains strung about his neck, but his hair contained none of the telltale curling streaks of red, instead being straight and black with small bits of silver dotted about here and there. His eyes were light amber, shining gold when the suns hit them just right, and his skin was too tan to be purely from working out in the sun. He sat nearly a full head taller than old Staya, but where the Captain’s Drenchen ancestry left his body stout and strong, this lad seemed much more lithe and graceful. Spriton, it seemed, mixed with Vapran as well.

“Three Cen’s.” He said, finally. Tae searched his face for a tell but knew it was too early in the game to figure much out. Staya was an easy read. His eyes always twitched a certain way when he was bidding too high. Every gelfling had a tell. Every gelfling except Tae, that is.

“Three Jera’s.” Staya barked, no sign of a lie present in his face. Tae didn’t hesitate, wanting to heat things up.

“Five Jera’s.” She said happily, though she kept her face calm. Staya couldn’t quite convince himself to call her out as a liar, so the game continued on. Once again, the unknown gelfling took his time deciding on a bet. He looked at his hand again.

“Six Cen’s.” He was playing it safe, face still not revealing any hint of a lie. Staya, meanwhile, had begun to sweat, his breathing picking up ever so slightly.

“Six Jera’s.”

“Eight Jera’s.” Tae smirked. Things had just started getting interesting and the stoic Sifa-Spriton never so much as flinched. In fact, a quiet look of contemplation had settled on his face as he studied the things that were within his direct line of sight, which just so happened to include Tae herself. Neither bothered to look at Staya, who grinned happily, believing he had the advantage now that Tae was distracted. Claiming eight of anything was quite the bold bid, even with 15 dice and Staya was fully convinced he had her, now.

“Liar!” He challenged, leaning in to leer at her. She could easily smell his rancid, rum-laced breath, but didn’t so much as bat an eyelash. She simply rolled her eyes and lifted her cup. The others lifted their cups as well and Staya slapped a hand to his face as he found that Tae’s bid was well within acceptable limits. Six, six-pointed crosses stared up at him, along with four single-lined Isa’s. It seemed the one who’d been on the verge of lying was the stranger, as there were only two Cen’s among the remaining five dice. Tae began to get a little worried that she may have indeed met her match but there was still plenty of game left to play, so there was no use fussing about it now.

“Sorry, there, Staya. Looks like yuh lose. Be sure to be ready with that purse of yours. I wouldn’t want somethin' to ‘appen to it between now and the next few minutes.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’ll be here. But you still gotta beat this new guy first! Now, come on, lad. Show her how it’s done.” Staya clapped the tall boy heartily on the back, jolting him forward with the force. He winced, then shrugged it off, turning back towards Tae.

Tae leaned over to grab a mug off the tray of a passing server, telling the lass to put it on her tab. She took a long quaff of the frothy, slightly fruit-tinged ale, wiping her mouth with her sleeve before squaring up to face her remaining opponent.

“Ready when you are, ‘andsome.” She teased, finally forcing a blush from him.

“R-Right. Well, shall we begin?” Tae began to reach for her dice but stopped short as a thought occurred to her.

“Wait. ‘old on. You never placed a bet. As fuh me, I wouldn’t mind ‘avin one of your pretty gold chains. But what is it that you want?”

“Oh! Right, a bet. Well, I suppose, maybe…umm…” The boy began to get nervous. He steepled his hands and tapped his fingers together. Tae sighed impatiently.

“Come on, spit it out!” The lad nodded his head and took a deep breath.

“If I win, I would like the pleasure of your company for an evening.” The crowd reacted to this statement with teasing jeers and wolf whistles. The young man blushed madly but never broke eye contact with Tae, wanting her to realize that he really meant what he said.

Tae was shocked, flattered and a little bit angry that this stranger thought he could win her attention, as if she were some sort of prize. But would one evening with him really be the worst thing in the world?

“Tch! I don’t even know yuh. Why would I ever agree to that?”

“I swear on my Uncle Madso’s good name that I will behave like a perfect gentleman.” Tae looked at him hard.

“You’re Captain Madso’s nephew?”

“He is, indeed, lass. I apologize for young Galen’s boldness, but I assure you no harm will come to you, should you end up losing this game. I will personally vouch for him.” A path through the crowd had been made for the captain, who approached the table and greeted his good friend Tae with a bow. “It’s good to see you, lass. Staya.” He nodded briefly to him. Madso and Staya were often competitors in trading and treasure-seeking, so they merely tolerated each other, but that was all. Tae bowed back before turning to Galen and holding out her arm.

“I agree with your terms.” Galen clasped her arm. “Let us begin.” The cups were shaken and again placed upside-down on the table, with Galen’s turn up first. He gazed at his hand, stone-faced and silent. Tae checked her own, a smile beginning to form in her mind as she formulated her strategy.

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait-wait-wait, stop. How is it you know what Tae was doing when you couldn’t see the table? I thought the crowd was in the way?” Tavra asked, always one with an eye for details. Onica huffed impatiently.

“Will you stop interrupting? For your information, Tae and I dreamfasted our memories so that we could better understand our feelings about the whole business after everything was over. Satisfied?” Tavra nodded as she smiled. It was fun to mess with her girlfriend now and then. The Vapra gestured for Onica to continue.

* * *

“Hmm…Two Fehu’s.” Galen stated. He studied her face, a look of curiosity present within his gaze. Tae met his eyes, propping her chin up with one hand after she made her bid.

“Two Raido’s.” This time, Galen was quick with his counterbid.

“Three Fehu’s.” Tae was equally as fast with hers.

“Three Raido’s.” Galen responds with betting four of his own suit. His face was still eerily calm, but Tae sensed something off about him anyway.

“Four Raido’s.” Her tone of voice had deepened as she got serious. Onica knew what it meant when Tae spoke in that tone. Both bids rose to five and it was now Galen’s turn, once again.

“Six Fehu’s.” He stated, his voice as even as ever. That’s when Tae saw it. She lifted her chin from her hand and leaned back, the smile she’d had in her mind now spreading slowly across her face.

“Seven Raido’s.” She said with her smirk, before grabbing her mug and draining the rest of the ale from it. Galen now had a choice to make. He could call her a liar and challenge her bid or try to up his own. It took him only a moment to realize what Tae had already figured out and when he did, he decided to go for broke.

“Eight Fehu’s.” He said, his voice dropping in defeat. Tae moved slowly, leaning in so her lips were close to his ear.

“You…little…liar.” She whispered, before moving to sit back into her own chair. Galen’s head slumped as he lifted his cup. Tae lifted hers as well, revealing their hands. Tae’s had three Raido’s as well as two Isa’s and Galen possessed two more Isa’s and three Fehu’s. The crowd that had watched the intense match in stunned silence suddenly erupted in an even mixture of cheers and the mournful groanings of loss. It seemed that quite a few had bet on the newcomer and Tae didn’t blame them. If things had gone just a little differently, she would’ve lost. She sighed, searching for the server so that she might snag another mug of ale.

“Alright, you lot! Clear off! I think I’m about done for the day. Staya! Your purse, please.” After everyone had settled up and scurried off to find other ways to entertain themselves, Tae slumped forward onto the table, rubbing small circles into suddenly tired eyes.

“Umm…excuse me, but are you alright?” Tae looked up. Galen hadn’t yet moved from his seat, Madso standing beside him, looking down at his young friend with worry.

“Why wouldn’t I be fine? I just won, didn’t I?” She said standoffishly, rolling the large sapphire she’d taken from Staya lazily around with her finger. Movement from her right caused her gaze to flick over and what she saw made her whine very dramatically and hide her face in her arms.

“Tae.” Onica called quietly, moving up to place a hand on her shoulder. Tae tensed and turned her still hidden face away.

“I suppose Cadia wants me back at the tent?” She said snippily, unsure why she was acting so rude toward her friend. Onica ignored her tone. The other two gelfling watched the exchange with uncomfortable interest, feeling as if they shouldn’t be there.

“Yes, but we don’t have to go right away. I was hoping, perhaps, that we might go somewhere and talk.”

“Hmph! And why should we need to do that? Everything’s going fine. It’s great, in fact! Couldn’t be better.” Tae’s voice broke on the last. Onica looked at her sadly. The moment was interrupted when Madso suddenly cleared his throat.

“Well, Galen, I think we’d better be going. Much to do before we turn in for the night.” Galen glanced at the two women before looking back at his uncle.

“Yes!” He said, a little too loudly, quickly getting up and shuffling off. “Good to meet you, Tae. Say, I know I lost, but I’ll be in port for at least a few weeks, so if you ever wanna do something. Uh-anything, just let me know, and I’m there.” He started heading off, Madso lingering behind and beckoning Onica over with a quick jerk of his head.

“Give me a moment, Tae. I’ll be right back.” She walked over to the captain slowly, moving closer, so she could hear him over the still somewhat rowdy gaming ship.

“Now, you listen here, Onica. I know you’re Cadia’s apprentice and I fully respect that, but you need to help this lass get it together, or you’re going to hear about it from me, understand? Whatever’s got Tae into such a state, you better get her out of it, or else. Got it?” Onica smiled softly at Madso and nodded her head. The grizzled old sea captain always did have a soft spot for her fiery friend. Tae had sailed with him more than a few times before going to work for Cadia and he grew to be much like a protective older brother to her. Onica was grateful Tae had such a friend looking out for her and now it was the seer’s turn to do the same.

Onica walked back over to the table as Madso departed, watching as Tae continued to roll her gem listlessly across the stained wooden slats.

“So,” Tae said suddenly, not looking up from her pointless activity. “What is it you think we need to talk about?”

“Come with me.” Onica replaced her hand on Tae’s shoulder, tucking her other hand under Tae’s arm and lifting slightly, prompting the girl to rise. Tae sighed tiredly and stood quickly to her feet, stance wavering a bit as that last mug of ale finally rushed to her head. Onica helped her balance before leading her off the ships and away from the wharf towards a stretch of beach in the opposite direction from Cadia’s tent. Once Onica was satisfied that no one would overhear them she slowed to a stroll, releasing Tae’s arm but continuing to walk beside her.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” The seer stated simply. She waited for Tae’s sound of protest, but her friend stayed silent. They walked quietly along the shore for a few more minutes, Onica patiently waiting for Tae to speak. They got to a point of land that jutted out further than the rest of the beach, where a large boulder sat half-sunk in the sand. Onica climbed up and sat on its top, looking out at the swirling salt and watching seabirds as they ducked and dove through the endless waves. Tae followed her gaze.

“…It should be you out there, wheeling and diving happily over the spray. It should be you, but it’s not,” Tae’s breath caught as she began to sob, tears tracking their way steadily down her face. “I’m so very sorry, for everything. I’m sorry you got that vision, sorry for not listening to you when you said it would be dangerous, and sorry I pushed you into going out into that storm anyway. It’s all my fault that you lost your wings and now, there’s nothing I can do to fix it. I’ve ruined your life.” Onica felt for her friend and gave her an understanding smile.

“You didn’t ruin my life, Tae. You changed it, that much is for certain, but you’ve hardly ruined it.” Tae just shook her head and started to pace back and forth in front of the large, randomly placed rock.

“But, you can’t fly! And you went through terrible pain…” Tae stopped walking as she said this, shoulders slumped as she stared at the ground. Onica shrugged.

“Flying isn’t everything and the pain has faded now.”

“You shouldn’t have been injured in the first place! All just to chase some silly dream for me that didn’t even happen. I’ve no Silver Moon bound to me. We both have nothing.” Onica frowned at this statement and stared seriously at Tae, even if she wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“Nothing? I certainly didn’t walk away from that wreck with nothing. In fact, I happen to be grateful to you for convincing me to go on that trip.” Tae looked up at her friend as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

“Grateful? How in Thra can you be grateful about losing your wings and almost dying?” Onica chuckled quietly at her reaction.

“It’s simple, really. I’m grateful because in exchange for my wings, I received an even greater gift. One more precious to me than all the gems and treasure in existence. More precious than wings or flight. In the act of sailing into that storm, you have given me Tavra. You’ve given me love, Tae. You’ve given me happiness and that means far more to me than I could ever express with words.” Tae began pacing once again, hands crossed behind her back as she shook her head incredulously. She suddenly paused again and this time she snapped her head up to meet Onica’s aqua gaze.

“But you don’t have Tavra! You can’t see her, hold her, be with her. You were forced to leave her and it tore you apart. Now, who knows if you’ll manage to meet again. It’s not like Cadia is suddenly going to give you leave to follow your heart. His own is led by greed and pride, not by love.” Onica smiled once more.

“I know I’ll see her again. I feel it. There’s no doubt in my mind that fate will bring us together again. As for Cadia, he may not have much of a heart, but he does know not to refuse to follow a sign. And, after talking with him at great length about my vision, he agrees it has something to do with Tavra and I, even if he is reluctant to admit it. I will see Tavra again…I just don’t know when.” Onica’s voice turned slightly sad and wistful. It was now Tae’s turn to give her an understanding smile. She moved over to the boulder and jumped up next to her friend. Their conversation over Tae's guilt was not done, but it had ended for now. The two continued to gaze out into the vast Silver Sea in companionable silence, until the suns had almost completely set. Finally, Tae shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

“Well, I suppose we should be getting back to Cadia’s, 'ey? I’m sure he’s quite angry with me for skipping out these last few weeks.” Onica chuckled softly.

“Yes, he is most definitely livid, however, I don’t recall him telling me exactly when I must bring you back. Only that I shouldn’t return without you.” Tae laughed at her friend’s newfound loophole in following the elder’s orders. She hopped down off the boulder and once again stood before her friend. She gave Onica a smile before jerking her head towards the wharf.

“C’mon. Lemme buy you supper. It’s the least I can do for leaving you alone with that awful arse of a man.” Onica grinned back and nodded before joining her friend on the ground.

“Sounds great.” The two made their way back to the docks. Tae went to a nearby food stall to purchase their meals while Onica searched out an empty table. After several minutes of peering over the crowd, it seemed her hunt would not bear fruit, until she noticed two pairs of hands waving her down. Weaving her way down the wood planked path, she soon sighted the owners of the hands, Captain Madso and Galen. The young man was looking around hopefully, eventually failing to find the person he most wanted to sit with.

“Not to worry, Galen. She’s just getting supper for us.” Galen blushed at this, ears perking happily at the news. “Thank you for the invite, Captain.” Madso looked at her expectantly.

“So? Were you able to get through to her, or am I gonna need to start yelling?” Onica patted him on the shoulder.

“She seems to be feeling better, now. I’m not entirely sure I got through to her, though. These things just take time.” Madso nodded, satisfied for the moment. Galen suddenly sat up straighter as he spied Tae’s golden-red curls easily dodging through the sea of gelfling, her hands juggling two plates of food in one, and holding two mugs in the other. The young Spriton-Sifa immediately launched up out of his chair, rushing to her side before catching himself, taking a deep breath and calmly offering to help carry one of the plates. Tae took him up on his offer and the two finished the short walk over to the table, setting the plates and mugs down before taking their seats.

Supper for Tae and Onica was a joyful affair, as the two talked and laughed with Madso and Galen. The captain regaled them all with tales of his recent adventures at sea, doing his best to further inflate Tae’s opinion of his tall and wiry nephew.

“…and just as we’d all resigned ourselves to being the great hulkin’ beastie’s dinner, Galen comes charging in, cutlass drawn, an entire army of gelfling behind him.” Galen had taken to leaning over towards Tae, whispering commentary into her ear.

“It wasn’t exactly an entire army. More like five local sailors I’d begged to come help me. That ‘help’ set me back quite a few coins.” Tae giggled at the truth behind Madso’s tall tales, unconsciously leaning towards the handsome young man. Onica watched the quiet exchange, happy her friend finally seemed to have come back to normal. As Madso went to continue his story, a strange quiet suddenly descended upon the surrounding crowd. The small group of friends quickly noticed this odd occurrence and glanced around curiously.

“So, here you are. Had I known you’d take such liberties with my orders, Onica, I’d have come fetched Tae myself.” There was no mistaking that voice and Onica cringed as she turned slowly in her chair, reluctantly facing an angry, red-faced Elder Cadia. She fought hard to keep her face and voice neutral as she attempted to form a reply.

“My-My apologies, Elder. We simply lost track of the t-”

“I’m not interested in hearing your stupid excuses, girl! Between your silly, pointless infatuation with that sorry excuse for a princess and her incessant moping, I’ve had it up to here! Now, you drive all notions about seeing that repugnant royal brat of yours out of your mind and both of you get back to the tent, now!” Onica flinched at Cadia’s harsh words, ears noticeably pulled back in agitation. She glared at him, but stood, moving to follow his orders. Tae, however, would not be so easily cowed.

“Onica, get back here. Why don’t you just go boil your head, you sorry excuse for a soothsayer! We don’t have to take all this spit from the likes of you!”

“Oh, ya don’t, do ye? Well, just you remember whose boat it was you stole and who is the only one that has a chance at training Onica properly in her Far-Dreaming. Until that debt is paid, in full, your lives belong to me! So, get movin’, before I change my mind about training you!” Cadia charged forward, forcefully grabbing Onica by the arm. She struggled in his surprisingly strong grip.

“Let go of me!” She cried, Cadia doing so as he whipped her harshly in the direction of the tent. She lost her footing on the uneven dock boards, crashing to the ground. Madso could take it no more and stepped boldly forward, pulling his sword from its sheath and bringing the tip to bear at Cadia’s throat.

“No one treats their fellow gelfling like that. I don’t care if you are an elder, the maudra, or Lord SkekSa herself! You’re not to treat them that way. Not in my presence.” Several more sailors agreed with the captain, their blades joining his and surrounding the usually well-respected elder. Meanwhile, Tae and Galen had run over to help Onica to her feet. The young seer was bruised, but easily able to stand. After checking to make sure she was really okay, Tae pivoted sharply, blue-tinged ears pulled back and teeth bared in hatred as she strode towards Cadia, leaning over the swords to get right in his face.

“Were I a different kind of gelfling, I’d grab the nearest sword and take great pleasure in running you through. Fortunately for you, I’m not. Instead, I offer a wager. You name a trial for us to complete and if we are able to manage it our debts are wiped clean, and you’ll pledge to continue as Onica’s teacher until her training’s completed.” Cadia thought for a moment.

“And if you should fail?” He asked, brow raised in curiosity. Tae sighed heavily.

“If we should fail, I promise to work for you, every day for the rest of my life, without any further slacking or backtalk. You can do with me as you like.”

“Tae, no!” Onica gasped, the implications should Tae fail too ghastly for her to dwell on. Cadia’s face split in a devious, devilish grin. He chuckled darkly before speaking once more.

“That sounds fair enough to me. In fact, I’ll even sweeten the deal. You complete the task I set and Onica gets a ship, along with the leave she needs to pursue her silver, bonny lass.” This is when Galen decided to step in.

“And what exactly is this task you will set?” He wanted to be sure Tae knew what she was getting into before making the final agreement.

“Oh, I’ll get to that in a minute. But first, it seems we have a guest.” Whoever the elder was speaking of did not appear right away. The tension-filled minutes seemed to stretch on for eternity. Then the crowd that had gathered during this emotionally charged spectacle split, and a young Sifa woman with red and black hair charged down the makeshift path, fists clenched in agitation.

“What in Thra’s name is going on down here?! I’m in the middle of preparing for Lord SkekSa’s extremely important visit, when I am suddenly interrupted by several gelfling charging into my cabin to report a brawl between Elder Cadia and half the bloody dock!” Maudra Ethri gave it her best effort to exude authority, emerald eye glinting menacingly in the lantern light. “Why are there blades being held at the elder? Onica! Madso! Someone, explain this to me, right now!” Tae and Cadia had entered a glaring match, neither willing to look away long enough to address the young Sifa maudra. Sighing in tandem, Onica and Galen walked over to Ethri, bowing respectfully before beginning their explanation.

After hearing them out, Ethri stepped closer, reaching out for Onica’s chin and examining the bruise quickly forming on her cheek from hitting the dock. Removing her hand from her long-time friend’s face, Ethri abruptly turned, fixing her piercing emerald gaze on the smug Sifan elder. She did little to hide her anger, not yet accustomed to the diplomatic emotional subtleties necessary for life as a maudra.

“Well, Cadia? Do you care to give an account for yourself?”

“I don’t think that is necessary, Ethri, do you? I believe I was well within my rights to do as I’ve done and either way, it doesn’t matter. Tae and I have engaged ourselves in a bet, which, if you will remember, is not something a maudra or captain can interfere with. It is Sifa law that the terms of a bet must be upheld, and outside authority has no right to interfere with the deal. Tae offered the opportunity for me to give her a challenge and if she succeeds, I will hold up my end of the bargain. And if she loses, she is required to do the same and you have absolutely no say in the matter. Isn’t that right, Tae?” The girl in question let out a quick sigh.

“Yes, that is correct. Maudra’s can only interfere if either party refuses to honor their agreement. Now, since we’re all clear on our responsibilities, how about we just get on with this thing and Cadia can give me the task he has thought of.” Tae glared expectantly at the curmudgeonous old codger.

“Very well, Tae. As you wish. My task is simple enough. All you need to do is go to the Isle of _Diabhal_ and collect for me three of its sacred gems: _The Deamhan Rúibín_ , _The_ _Naofa Saifír_ , and _The_ _Spioradálta Smaragaid_.” Tae’s face turned paler and paler as the old soothsayer spelled out his terms. “All you must do is bring one of each of the three stones back to me. You are allowed an unlimited number of crew to assist you and I will loan you the ship. Please refrain from wrecking this one. Now, if you will please lower your swords, I’d like to get back to my tent.”

Ethri fixed Cadia with one more scathing glare before turning to Madso and the others, giving a swift nod of her head to tell them to lower their blades. Madso hesitated a bit before obeying his maudra’s command and the rest of the sailors followed suit.

After the elder had left, Onica and Ethri slowly approached Tae, who was standing frozen in the spot where she’d listened to the terms. Her back was stiff with stress and she jumped when Onica placed a light hand upon her shoulder.

“Tae, are you alright? Can you hear me?” Ethri asked, coming up on her friend’s other shoulder. Tae sighed and slowly turned around to face them.

“I think…I just doomed myself into being Cadia’s slave forever…” Her eyes widened, her ears drooped, and her face went even whiter.

“Oh, spit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap, folks. I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry I had to split the chapter into 2 but otherwise it would've been way too long. As promised, I will list a glossary of terms below along with the new name. More will be added in their corresponding chapters.
> 
> Gealach Airgid - Silver Moon
> 
> Isa, Cen, Fehu, Jera, Raido and Uruz - Letters of the runic alphabet: I, C, F, J, R and U/V respectively
> 
> Galen (Gay-Len) - Greek name that means 'calm'  
> Diabhal - Devil
> 
> The Deamhan Rúibín - The Demon Ruby
> 
> The Naofa Saifír - The Sacred Sapphire
> 
> The Spioradálta Smaragaid - The Spiritual Emerald


	5. Caverns and Curses: A Tae Tale Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A legend, a loony, and a little bit of love on the high seas.
> 
> This chapter is rated T-...barely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you this is still a Tavra/Onica origin story, I just want Tae to get her chance to shine since Netflix cancelled the show. Part 3 is coming along and it will be the end of this arc, no matter how long it has to be! I want to get back to Tavra and Onica on the shipwreck, dang it! 
> 
> I had originally planned to release Part 2 and 3 together but got a little stuck, so instead I revamped 2 and here it is! Yay!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to TunnelScreamer for the inspiration and CK, may he rest in peace.
> 
> This chapter and all the others are subject to change.
> 
> Glossary of New OC Name Pronounciations:
> 
> (Note before I start in case you don't catch the tag changes: Ivo is not my character, he is from the video game)
> 
> Zili (zih-lee) - The name is Hebrew for 'My Shadow' but I actually took it from the name Ezili: the Benin goddess of beauty, water and love
> 
> Aedra (ay-drah) - This name is from the Hebrew name Adira: meaning majestic, strong, or noble. I just rearranged the original name a bit and came up with this.
> 
> Fram - A Norwegian ship used in expeditions. I just took the word and turned it into a name.
> 
> Hu'Na - This one is from the Hawaiian word Huna, which is a form of shamanism.
> 
> Oh, and if I forgot to mention it last chapter, Diabhal and the names of the gems are all from the Irish language.

Ultimately Tae decided not to take Elder Cadia up on his offer of a ship. She had a feeling that if she did end up wrecking the vessel, not only would that ship be the one gifted to Onica, but Cadia would find a way to circumvent the agreements outlined in their bet and force either Tae or Onica to pay for it. She’s not exactly sure how he would manage it, she just knew that he would.

Instead, Tae had been offered the use of Captain Madso’s ship, the Q.S. _Savvy Steppe_. The four-sailed schooner needed a crew of six to eight able crewmen and Tae was sure to completely fill the roster to prepare for the dangers that would be involved in the voyage ahead. She already had four, as Madso and Galen eagerly volunteered to be captain and first mate and Onica made it clear that her Far-Dreaming would be invaluable to her success. Tae was glad she wouldn’t have to worry about making decisions at sea; it would be hard enough once they got to _Diabhal._ She knew Madso’s style, both fair-minded and trustworthy, traits that were vital if the group were going to make it through this ordeal in one piece.

Onica was another no-brainer, if for no other reason than her fate was also tied to the outcome of this trip. Her friend was also the most accurate predictor that Tae had ever met and a decent fighter to boot.

Galen was more of an unknown, but so far Tae thought he took after his uncle, although his disposition seemed a bit less brash. Throughout their game, he acted very quiet and calculating, not timid in his movements, but focused and thoughtful. She also had to admit that he was charming and handsome and if she played her cards right, she may walk away with a bit more than her freedom.

With herself as the fourth that still left another four crew members to choose and there was an endless supply of volunteers to pick from. Over the numerous trine that Cadia had held sway, he’d left many a Sifa feeling slighted from his less than fair dealings and they were eager to get some revenge. Tae had considered her picks carefully, consulting with both Onica and Madso before making her final decisions.

Her first choice was a young ruin rover named Ivo, who sought the elder’s permission time and time again over the last few trine to explore the ancient sea caves of Thra, which gelfling had been forbidden from entering under Skeksis law. A likeable fellow of slighter build and auburn hair, he’d always had the theory that the caves held clues to unravelling the mysteries of the Sifa clan’s past, but Cadia had continued to deny his expedition’s approval, stating that disturbing the ruins would lead to disaster.

Tae chose the spry young scholar because he was well-versed in the lore of all of the known islands the Sifa have sailed to and he was eclectic in his studies, having a decent amount of knowledge on many different subjects. _Diabhal_ was a land that very few had returned from, and those that had, told stories of strange creatures, curses, and death. Always death. Tae knew enough to be prepared for anything and Ivo would be very useful in that regard.

Her next two picks were gelfling women named Zili and Aedra. The fact that they were part of the crew assigned to the _Omerya_ and Maudra Ethri was all Tae needed to know to decide to bring them; she was sure they’d be an asset in the challenge ahead. Zili was one of Ethri’s guards _,_ known to be unpredictable in her tactics and swift of foot. As unique in looks as she was in actions, she had hair dyed midnight blue and eyes the color of cloud. Small pieces of the sparkling white crystal that grew in her ancestor’s desert home littered her locks, making the gelfling seem as if she were made of starlight. She was clever and brave, often outthinking her opponents and finding ways to make them defeat themselves. She _was_ a bit eccentric, considered crazy by some, but Tae was sure that would also prove to be an advantage…somehow.

Aedra was a more seasoned Sifa with eyes of jade and ruddy hair streaked with grey. Her strength and sailing skills were highly prized, so her duty would be to stay and watch the ship once they arrived. It was a feat normally performed by several gelfling for a vessel this size, but one that Aedra could easily handle by herself. With Sifan wings she was a fair flyer, which helped her to quickly scale the mast and move from one end of the ship to the other. And, to top off her talents, she possessed the gift of healing, a trait inherited from her Drenchen mother, which may be needed when or if the others returned to the ship. When Aedra offered to throw her hat in the ring, there was just no way that Tae could refuse her.

The final member of their party was Fram, the last gelfling to escape the island with his life. A jagged scar ran from the bridge of his nose into his short, sand-colored hair, a souvenir from his previous trip to _Diabhal._ He was to be their guide to the locations and procurement of the three gems. Fram’s former crew had only succeeded in collecting one of the accursed stones but they didn’t make it far before losing it and four gelfling to the island’s…unusual inhabitants.

Once the supplies were loaded, Tae, Onica and the crew said their farewells and left with the blessings of Maudra Ethri. The jewel-eyed maudra would have accompanied them herself if it weren’t against the rules and she hadn’t been so occupied with Lord skekSa’s looming visit. She stayed at the wharf’s edge to watch them leave, the sunlight twinkling off her gem and a deep worry within her heart.

* * *

Onica was once again interrupted in her telling, this time by Tavra’s rumbling stomach. Tavra placed a hand over it, as if the pressure alone might quiet the sounds. She blushed and smiled at Onica sheepishly.

“Sorry.” Onica gave her a gentle look, let out a quiet breath through her nose and softly shook her head as she smiled.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. It cannot be helped. Our meal will be here very soon. In the meantime, just keep trying to focus on the story. It gets very exciting soon and it may help you forget your hunger.” Tavra raised an eyebrow with interest.

“I will do my level best to forget but make no promises that my stomach will do the same.” Onica giggled.

“That’s all I ask.”

* * *

It took them two weeks to sail the full distance to _Diabhal_ , and in that time Onica watched Tae and Galen grow closer with a feeling of bittersweet joy. The two danced around the idea of being together but had never quite committed to it. She was happy her friend may have found love at last but seeing the two together just reminded her of Tavra and herself. Their relationship also had an awkward, complex beginning.

A hollow emptiness grew in her heart as the ship brought her ever further away from Ha’rar and the beautiful paladin that waited for her. She spent most of her voyage days taking shifts in the crow’s nest, watching for hazards and gazing off into the horizon, sitting alone with her thoughts.

Tae had taken notice of her friend’s clearly obvious melancholy but was at something of a loss when it came to easing it. She stood at the ship’s portside rail, idly leaning over the once polished wood that had weathered and worn with age, her mind bustling over how to cheer up the lonely soothsayer. A cool evening breeze blew lightly over the deck as the second brother sunk beneath the distant waves, painting the scenery in varying shades of crimson.

“What are you looking at?” The sudden voice startled the girl, Galen appearing at her side, gaze studying the water. She quickly turned and punched him firmly on the shoulder.

“Ouch! Hey, what was that for?” He rubbed at the now sore area as he looked at her in confusion.

“Don’t _do_ that! I’m nervous enough about this whole bloody trip without having you sneaking up like some shifty, shadow-clad thief and surprising me!” Galen’s ears tipped down in guilt at her verbal assault.

“S-Sorry. I-I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I said I was surprised, not scared!” She practically spat at him. The boy’s guilt deepened as Tae got more defensive. The emotion was plain on his face and when she looked at him she felt her own guilt rise, realizing how she was treating him. She quickly turned her gaze back to the sea, heaving a great, sad sigh.

“It’s me who should be sorry, Galen. I know you didn’t mean it. I’m just…worried. About this trip, the island…about Onica...” Both gelfling looked briefly back towards the crow’s nest, the Far-Dreamer’s silhouette was slumped as she gazed longingly in what Tae was certain was the direction of the Claw Mountains.

“Yes, I know what you mean. Even though she has a feeling things will go well for our trip, she does seem quite unhappy.” Galen watched the seer for a moment longer before turning back to Tae. “Do you have any idea why?” Tae’s reply was simple.

“She misses her love.” The young man looked at her curiously.

“Well, why didn’t they come with us, then? Uncle Madso would’ve welcomed the extra help.” Tae stared at him sadly.

“Onica’s lover isn’t Sifan. She lives in Ha’rar.” Galen’s eyes widened.

“A Vapra, huh? So that’s what Cadia meant about pursuing her ‘silver bonny lass’. I’m somewhat surprised to hear that considering their reputations for trying to keep their clan pure. I mean, my father is Vapra and when he announced his intentions to take my mother as his life mate, a Sifa-Spriton mix of all people, his entire family just up and disowned him. Never even wanted to hear about me.” He mumbled this last part somewhat resentfully, staring sullenly down at the deck. Tae reached up, patting him on the shoulder comfortingly.

“If it helps at all, I’m glad I met you.” He looked up at her and they smiled, grateful that fate had brought them together. Tae glanced back up to Onica.

“Tavra is anything but your typical Vapra. She doesn’t seem to place much value at all on her clan’s traditions. She risked her own life to save both of ours, not caring a fig that we weren’t Silverlings. She was even vital in finding the one responsible for the incident during Ethri’s coronation. She could’ve just let us handle it, but she didn’t even think twice before offering to help. She’s strong and funny, brave and very self-sacrificing. A little _too_ much if you ask me. But that’s okay, because Onica is always sure to remind her to take care of herself. And Tavra is completely devoted to Onica. She would do anything for her. They’re perfect for each other.” Galen was listening intently, though in his mind he was also thinking the same things about Tae and himself. When she was done speaking, Tae turned, her eyes gazing once more at the beautiful ocean that seemed to stretch endlessly around them. Galen decided to try and cheer her up, considering his options a moment before he spoke.

“Y’know…Uncle Madso has quite the collection of ales on board...” Tae blinked, turning to him in confusion.

“What?” She asked blankly.

“I was thinking, perhaps, that you might want to join me in an attempt to entertain the crew. Morale has been down quite a bit, lately, ya see. And since we’re getting pretty near to our destination, I thought it might be good for us all to have our jollies before starting in on the serious work. I’ve heard of your legendary drinking skills and was hoping you might feel like demonstrating the proper way to win a contest against, say, four opponents in a row.” Tae’s eyes lit up competitively before changing to appreciation when she began to fully understand his plan.

“Oh? Is it you who wishes to challenge me? I warn you that all the legends about me are true.” Galen laughed before shaking his head.

“No, not I. I’m afraid I don’t really drink all that much.” Tae began to look confused again, so he quickly explained in an exaggeratedly serious whisper. “Word around the ship is that Zili, Aedra and Fram were conspiring with Madso to try and steal away your title of the ‘Queen of Consumption’.” Tae snorted as she tried to contain her laughter at hearing the ridiculous made up rank. Galen gave her a flirtatious smile as he went on.

“They plan to challenge you, one at a time, hoping you’ll pass out before beating the fourth, who I hear will be Fram. The guy is famous for much more than that scar he has on his face. They say that he drinks to escape his horrible memories. Aided by the lost souls of his crewmates, they’re said to take over his body and absorb the poison of any alcohol he imbibes, allowing him to literally be able to drink forever.” Galen got more dramatic as he went on. Tae rolled her eyes as she began to chuckle. Since he seemed to be on a roll, Galen decided to go all in.

“And that’s not even the worst of it. Madso said he’d only agree to do it if the other three helped him carry you into a certain tall, incredibly handsome gelfling’s cabin afterward. Apparently, the captain is desperately trying to find this ruggedly good-looking guy a beautiful Sifa maiden to court and Madso decided it had to be you. He doesn’t care what he has to do or whether you’re conscious or not, he is dead set on tossing you into this devastatingly debonair gelfling’s bed! Isn’t that just the nuttiest thing you’ve ever heard?” Tae was now laughing so hard she was crying, her stomach starting to hurt. Galen just grinned at her, although his mind was anxious to hear what she had to say to his clearly suggestive narrative. Finally succeeding in calming down and catching her breath, Tae fidgeted and stammered a bit as she gave her response.

“W-Well, his uh…his plans are certainly absolutely bonkers, placing me in this guy’s bed without my permission…But…Well, I don’t think I’d be completely opposed to um…to courting him. So long as he asked me properly.” She was blushing heavily under her freckles, her face nearly matching the red in her hair and her eyes looking everywhere but at the young man whose grin turned into an eye-reaching smile.

“R-really? You want to- I mean, you would?” He began to get just as flustered as she was, wringing his hands before reaching up to nervously scratch the back of his head. Tae nodded before looking at him expectantly. When he didn’t quite catch on to the look’s meaning she huffed and rolled her eyes, smiling and arching a brow.

“So, is this incredibly handsome gelfling going to ask me or not?”

“Oh! R-Right, yes.” He straightened up and quickly grasped her hands, trying to force his face into the most serious expression possible. “T-Tae,” His voice cracked, and he swallowed audibly before sighing. He then took a deep, steadying breath before trying again. “Tae. Would you please do me the honor of permitting me to court you?” Tae giggled a bit at his nervous attempt at formality before affectionately squeezing his hands and becoming serious herself, though she couldn’t quite manage it.

“Yes, Galen. You may have the honor of my permission to court me.” She started to laugh and decided to drop the charade. “Hee-hee, oh, my amazingly tall and incredibly handsome Si-Sprite, I would be honored to be your gorgeous, incomprehensibly beautiful gelfriend.” He smiled at this, joining in her laughter as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

“I’m so glad you feel that way.” He leaned back from the embrace, looking serious once again. “Tae?”

“Yes?” The boy’s ears twitched nervously.

“Would you…also permit me to kiss you?” He asked shyly, a bright blush growing on tan cheeks. She smiled sweetly at him as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck.

“Yes, you may.” She whispered, their faces slowly coming together, noses brushing before their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss. Tae’s whole body tingled with energy, from the ends of her hair to the tips of her toes. The two broke apart for a moment to breathe before joining once again with a deeper, passionate fervor. Galen’s arms moved slowly up and down his new love’s back, hands lightly brushing her wings, causing her own hands to briefly clench into fists and shivers to go down her spine.

An eternity passed before they parted again, both panting hard as they leaned their foreheads together. Tae smiled excitedly in her mind. If this is what their first kiss was like, she could only imagine how it would feel when they moved on to…other things.

Galen had caught his breath and was about to bring her in for more when she lightly pushed against his chest. He took on a look of curiosity and waited patiently for her to explain. She gave him an apologetic smile.

“No time for more now, my dear, sweet little Si-Sprite. We’ve got a Far-Dreamer to cheer up, remember?” Galen gave a disappointed yet understanding flick of his ears.

“Ay, yes. You’re right. Only two more days before we reach _Diabhal._ We can’t afford to have a sad soothsayer giving us halfhearted visions, can we?”

* * *

Tae and Galen’s plan to cheer up Onica was quite the rousing success. The rose-gold haired maid had easily wiped the floor with all four of her opponents, but this had little effect on Onica’s mood. However, the theatrically comical way Galen had provided commentary on the contest did manage to bring a smile to the Far-Dreamer’s face, along with a few, short-lived chuckles.

What really won Onica over though was an incident involving Zili, Ivo, a drunken impromptu dance and an empty bottle of ale rolling about the deck. The hilarious mishap caused the young soothsayer to practically fall from her chair, dying with laughter as she frantically wiped tears from her eyes. Tae and Galen triumphantly smiled at each other as they listened to Onica’s laugh, confident that their friend was finally going to be alright.

Galen then helped a tipsy and teetering Tae to her cabin, politely refusing her offer to come inside and placating his new sweetheart with a long, lingering kiss goodnight. He really would have loved to join her but felt it was best to wait for such things until they were a bit further into their relationship. He hoped he wouldn’t come to regret that decision later on during the quest.

All was quiet during the next two days as half the crew nursed hangovers and the other half worked out their plans for traveling the island. Ivo suggested they might try for the _Spioradálta Smaragaid_ first. It was said to be located in a cave just a mile inland from _Diabhal’s_ western shore.

“Legends tell that the gem is guarded by the restless spirits of Sifan pirates who had attempted to colonize the island many hundreds of trine back. They used the cave as a hold for their treasures but had the unfortunate luck of stealing gems from the wrong gelfling. Captain Hu’Na was the leader of a small island xeric of Dousan who had been cast out by their clan because of their choice to take non-Dousan mates. Hu’Na was also a powerful shaman and when her community’s savings were discovered stolen, she cast a curse upon them and any who sought to profit from them. If you touch the gem, or anything else that belonged to Hu’Na’s tribe, your soul will be sucked from your body and forced to wander the cave forever.”

“Ha! Well, that’s great then.” Tae piped up sarcastically. “How are we supposed to collect a gem that we’re not allowed to touch?” Onica smiled calmly at her as she removed the blue scarf from her head.

“Simple, Tae.” She covered her hand in the cloth and picked up one of the weights used to hold down the corners of their map. “We wear a barrier to protect ourselves.” Tae twitched an ear in understanding and smiled.

“Brilliant! Umm…perhaps to be on the safe side, we should consider covering everything but our eyes. No telling which pieces of treasure are cursed, and we wouldn’t want to lose any souls just because we stepped on the wrong gem, right?” The others murmured their agreements. “Okay, so that takes care of one gem. Where should we go next? Ivo?”

“Well, I was thinking we might go after the _Deamhan_ _Rúibín_ next, an-”

“We’re going after the _Naofa Saifír,_ no ‘if’s ‘and’s or ‘but’s.” Fram spoke loudly and firmly from where he’d come up behind the group, his gruff voice startling them.

“Oh, Fram! Good to see you’re up. Your head feeling any better?” Galen asked sympathetically, feeling somewhat guilty into forcing the man into the drinking contest against Tae.

“No.” The reply was short, and Galen knew better than to press for further elaboration. Ivo, however, was not quite as good with social cues.

“So, why the _Naofa Saifír_ _?_ The _Rúibín’s_ location is much closer and then we can just sail over to _Diabhal’s_ other side and snatch up the-”

“Look, if you want to die, then go right ahead. But me? _I_ plan to survive, and the only way to do that is to leave the _Rúibín_ for last, got it?” Ivo flinched at Fram’s clipped, biting tone.

“G-got it. We’ll leave the _Rúibín_ for last, then.” Ivo stammered, his ears drooping in fearful submission. Fram grunted in affirmation, the sound causing Ivo’s posture to sink a bit more. Tae looked uneasily between the two, trying to figure out a way to break the tension and ease the young researcher’s fears.

“Oh-kay then.” She breathed. “Now that we’ve got the order all sorted out, why don’t we hear more about what we’re up against. Ivo.” The young lad’s ears perked a bit at having permission to use his expertise again.

“Well, from records I’ve read of survivor’s accounts, the _Naofa Saifír_ is currently in the possession of a band of religious zealots, who view it as a relic left over from ancient times. They believe it has the power to heal the sick and restore the dead to life. Any who try to steal the stone get…umm…sacrificed to the gods and then used as nourishment for the zealots.”

“Wait…you mean these gelfling…eat…other gelfling?” Galen’s face turned from Spriton tan to Vapra white. Ivo nodded.

“Yes. Well, except for their hearts. Those are cut out of the sacrifice while they’re still beating and burned in offering.”

“Oh, my!” Galen whimpered, looking as if he might faint. Tae reached over and grasped his hand, smiling reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, love. We’ll all keep each other safe, right?” She looked around, hoping for some kind of back up. Onica and Ivo both nodded and smiled. Fram stayed silent and gave Galen a hard, sobering stare.

“So!” Tae stated positively. “Can anyone think of a way to get the gem out of…wherever it is they keep it?”

“It’s kept in a temple that has guards stationed both inside and out of the perimeter. No way of getting in during the day and nearly impossible at night.” Fram spoke as if he had intimate knowledge of the place, which he did. Onica looked at him curiously.

“Nearly impossible?” She asked, voice ever calm.

“Yes. There is only one way we come out of this thing with our hearts and flesh intact. No more than two can go in and they’ll need a disguise. The rest of us will create a distraction to draw as many guards away from the temple as we can. Then, the two can hopefully slip in unnoticed, take out any gelfling that remain inside and grab the jewel. They must run directly east, towards the coast, where the ship will be hidden between the rocks. The two gelfling will need to consist of one female and one male, because the only way back on board will be to fly. If the others are able to get away, they’ll also need to head for the coast and take flight to board. The zealots won’t be able to follow. They don’t allow females with wings within their ranks. The appendages are seen as an abomination and are cut from the women’s backs as soon as they sprout. Onica, you’ll need to stay and mind the ship, since you can’t fly. Aedra’s wings will be needed far more than your wisdom. Sorry.” Onica just nodded as Tae looked away guiltily. Galen’s face had regained some color and he spoke up with hope.

“Sounds like we’ve got a solid plan for the first two gems. But, what about the last one. The _Deamhan Rúibín?”_ Fram’s face turned grim, a hand reaching up unconsciously to scratch at his scar.

“There’s no planning for the hell that awaits us there. You run, and you hide. And you hope to Thra that nothing will find you.” The sandy-haired gelfling said nothing more, just turned and left. Four pairs of eyes watched as he went, before nervously moving to look at each other. Onica turned trustingly toward Ivo.

“Tell us, Ivo, what awaits us on our last journey?” Ivo’s ears twitched agitatedly, and he sighed heavily before speaking.

“The _Deamhan Rúibín_ often goes by another name: The Blood Gem. Known as the jewel that holds the record for the number of gelfling who’ve died trying to obtain it, it’s location is said to be the lair…of a demon. A being of living smoke and ash, it comes from the dark, inner depths of Thra, having escaped to the surface through a crack created when _Diabhal’s_ volcanic peak last erupted nearly fifteen hundred trine ago. Not much else is known about the beast except it is fast, it is strong, and any who get close enough to make out its face are instantly killed. Well, all but Fram. It’s thought that the only way to retrieve the gem is to take it while the demon is sleeping. You must be sure to make no sound and pray you are out of its territory before it wakes up.” The table lapsed into silence, no one quite sure what to say. Thankfully, a well-timed interruption cut through the quiet, the voice of Zili resounding about the ship.

“Land ho! _Diabhal_ off the starboard bow! Hang on to your knickers, ginnies and gents! Things are about to get crazy!” The whole group quickly got up and ran out to the deck. Tae cast her eyes up to the crow’s nest where Zili was whooping and cheering while hanging her body precariously from a rope over the side of the basket. Shaking her head at the sailor’s silly antics, Tae then looked off into the distance, spying a thin sliver of land just barely visible off to her right. _Diabhal._

Fram came up from where he’d been belowdecks. As he spotted the island he quickly made a hand gesture sailors often used to ward off evil before heading towards Captain Madso. The captain was manning the wheel, turning it off towards the island’s left after Fram muttered something to him.

“All gelfling, prepare to go ashore! To your stations! We drop anchor in two hours! Miss Tae, Miss Onica, I’d like to see you in my cabin! Mr. Fram, take over the helm.” Once his announcements were done, Madso moved off towards his cabin, signaling Galen to join him. Everyone jumped to follow their orders and Tae began to make her way over to Madso’s quarters, while Onica went the other direction, saying she’d join them shortly.

Within the cabin walls Madso stood lurking near his desk, upon which sat a stone bowl. He arched a brow as Tae came in alone and joined Galen who stood to Madso’s right.

“Where is Onica?” The captain inquired. Tae casually shrugged her shoulders.

“She said she’d be here soon. Probably went to grab the correct incense she’ll need. That bowl is for her to use in her Far-Dreaming, yes?”

“It is. I thought it might be useful to have one more consultation with Thra before we go.” Galen nodded his agreement before looking at Tae and smiling. He opened his hand, which she happily took, weaving their fingers together. Madso grinned at their actions. “So, you finally found a lass that’ll have you, eh?” Galen’s cheeks lit in a blush.

“I have.” He said dreamily, leaning over to steal a quick kiss from his equally embarrassed love.

“I’m happy for you, lad. You deserve to be with the very best of gelflings and Tae certainly fits that title. Just be sure you don’t forget who it was that helped bring you two together.” Madso’s tone shifted quickly from affectionate to teasing. “I think you owe me one, lad and as a Sifa I certainly aim to collect. Naming your first childling Madso ought to make us square, don’t you agree?” Both Tae and Galen turned three shades more red, as both tried unsuccessfully to disappear into the wall. Madso laughing heartily at the flustered young couple as Onica finally entered, surveying the scene with a calmly amused expression. Held in the seer’s hand was a tightly wrapped bundle of herbs.

“Shall we begin?” Onica stated as the others moved to crowd around the bowl. The seer moved to the hearth, placing the end of the herbs to one of the burning coals until it began to smolder. Onica blew on it, spreading silver tendrils of smoke throughout the room before placing the bundle into the bowl. She stood opposite of Galen, placing her hands palms up on the desk, inviting Madso and Tae to take them. They did, and Galen took each of theirs, completing the circle.

“Close your eyes,” Onica bade them. She spoke the instructions Cadia had drilled into her head from the very beginning. “Open your mind. As if in dreamfast, but not that of the past. Connected. You and I. By the heart that beats in the breast of the world. By the blue fire that flows through our gelfling bodies. By the earth. By the wind. By the water. By the fire.”

The three other gelfling did as she said, closing their eyes and relaxing their minds, opening themselves to the vision and to each other. They had all done this ritual before and were easily able to fall into the trancelike state required to commune with Thra.

 _Ask…_ Onica’s voice echoed throughout their minds. Madso decided that he would be first.

_Will we be successful in retrieving the gems?_

Their minds flew up, over the remaining expanse of water their ship needed to traverse, past the coastline and inland, then down through the dark opening of a cave. They moved over a vast assortment of jewels, gold necklaces and beautiful shining swords until they reached a spacious cavern filled with mountains of treasure. Interspersed among the shining fare were the bodies of countless gelfling, all in various states of decay. Held in the rotting grasp of a male gelfling sporting a ruby-studded ring through his nose, a brightly glittering emerald briefly showed within their shared gaze before they were borne away on the wind.

They flew across the island over to the east and into a white sandstone building, guarded by many black-clad gelfling. Laid out on a pillar on a delicate white pillow is a beautiful blue sapphire that looks like it would be quite easy to grab. The vision then moved them again, back to the far side of the island and over land made of black, jagged rock that had been spewed forth from the volcano long ago. There, deep within a hollowed-out crevice that look to have been carved by a massive beast, a blood red ruby lay amongst piles of cracked bones. Just before it seemed that the group would be close enough to grab it, a terrible roar resounded throughout the space and a huge clawed hand reached out, tearing apart the vision and forcing them all back to the ship.

They somehow managed to maintain the dreamfast, all of them catching their breath before Onica beckoned them once more.

_Ask…_

Galen was next and he decided to ask a question for Onica, since he sensed she did not plan to ask it herself. _Will Onica receive her ship? Will she be able to visit her lover?_

Once again, their minds took flight, zooming across the ocean and back to Cera-Na. There, they glimpsed a ship leaving the port, making its way up the coast and towards the port of Ha’rar. They moved in closer, looking into the cabin’s window, seeing future Onica happily writing a letter and giving it to a swuthu messenger before watching it fly off ahead of the ship. The message was short and simple.

_‘My Dear Silver Moon, Meet me by the tree near the seafarer’s lantern in three days’ time. I trust you know the one, O.”_

Onica was worried that writing anything more may lead to their relationship’s discovery. She knew if that were to happen, she had no hope of ever seeing Tavra again. She prayed that the messenger would be discreet in its delivery.

The vision faded and their minds returned once more to the cabin. Feelings of gratefulness and appreciation flooded toward Galen from both Onica and Tae, who was pleased that her love was so considerate of her friend.

 _That was very sweet of you Galen, thank you._ Came Onica’s voice before she focused her attention on Tae. _Ask…_

Tae had thought about what to ask and still wasn’t quite sure. Madso’s question had covered their quest and Galen had further confirmed that they would succeed because Onica was shown with her ship. What more was there to know about? There was still, however, one part of their task that wasn’t completely clear. Something that nagged at Tae, so she decided to focus on that.

 _Are any of us going to die during this quest?_ As soon as she finished asking, the vision went black and the dreamfast was ended. They all looked around in confusion.

“What does that mean?” Galen asked worriedly. “Onica, why didn’t Thra answer?” She looked back at him uncertainly, before saying,

“I think it did.”

* * *

Seven gelfling sat aboard a jolly boat, rowing slowly and steadily towards the shore. As they’d arranged ahead of time, Aedra stayed with the ship, watching them as they moved through the water and eventually made it to land. They pulled the boat up on the sandy beach and tied a rope leading from it around the nearest tree. They were unsure just how long it would take them to retrieve the first gem and they didn’t want to risk their boat floating away with the tide.

Fram and Madso led the way, with Ivo, Onica and Tae in the middle. Galen and Zili brought up the rear, swords at the ready in case they were attacked. The group had little to fear though, the journey to the cave was quiet and peaceful, the silence broken only by the sound of various birds, twittering and cawing overhead. They soon made it to the pirate’s main encampment, once filled with the hustle and bustle of buccaneers enjoying a life of wealth and dark-hearted ease, now little more than a ghost town. The cave’s entrance would have been well-hidden, as it was far off any of the main paths to the encampment, but the trail that led to it was marked by an almost literal line of bodies, all clutching pieces of what Tae assumed to be cursed treasure.

“The captain must have been in the process of distributing shares when the curse took effect.” Ivo reasoned, grimacing as his nose got a good strong whiff of decay.

“Alright, folks. Before we move on, let’s get to covering ourselves. Leave no part of your skin exposed.” Tae ordered. Everyone nodded before reaching into their packs, retrieving various scarves, gloves and other pieces of cloth, which they tied around themselves and each other. After checking everyone over and having Onica and Galen look at herself, Tae began moving forward, taking the lead. She hadn’t moved all that far before a thought suddenly struck her.

“Wait. Perhaps one of us should try touching a gem, before we even get to the cave. It would make sense to test if a cloth barrier is enough to ward off the curse, right?” Onica moved up next to her.

“Well, yes. I suppose it would, but how do we decide who will- Zili!” She shouted, horrified. The warrior in question had meandered up to a nearby corpse, deftly plucking the jewel from its brittle, bony fingers with a cloth-swathed hand.

“Seems safe enough to me!” She stated casually, grinning at them all under her scarf mask while holding the gem between her forefinger and thumb. When a full minute went by without anything bad happening to the carefree soldier, the others heaved a great sigh of relief.

“Ok, Zili. You’ve proved that wearing cloth prevents you from dying. Now, will you please put the gem back and refrain from taking such foolish action again?!” Onica rarely raised her voice, but she hated to see a gelfling act so carelessly with their life. Zili just shrugged, setting the jewel back down into the corpse’s hand.

“Hold that for me, will you handsome?” Zili patted the corpse’s shoulder before moving back to her place in line. Tae and Onica both looked at her strangely before blinking and turning away. Tae took the lead once again.

“Let’s just keep moving. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home.” The group moved forward, no longer worried about touching cursed gems, but keeping their distance from the cadavers all the same. All except Zili, who frequently walked from body to body, commenting to them about whatever beautiful jewel had led to their deaths.

“Ooh, I see why you chose this one. It really is extra shiny! Oh, that one is _so_ red! It matches your hair! Aah! Look at this one, it’s bigger than Ethri’s eye!” The woman went on and on, not caring at all that if her clothing shifted just slightly the wrong way she would share in these greedy gelfling’s wicked fate. Once they had finally reached the cave’s entrance, Tae pulled Zili aside, staring seriously into her cloud-colored orbs and making sure to speak slowly, plainly, and carefully.

“Zili. This mission is serious, and there could be cursed treasure everywhere inside this cave. It is a deathtrap, do you understand?” She waited for Zili to nod. “Good. Please, no more fooling around. I don’t want you to die. No one here wants you to die and I’m pretty sure _you_ don’t want you to die. For Thra’s sake, show some restraint! Just follow in my footsteps and don’t. Touch. Anything! You got it?” Zili just nodded again. Tae wasn’t sure her message got through, so when Madso and Galen came to go in, she grabbed hold of each of their arms. “Watch her. Make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid, please?” They both nodded, moving to stand close to the ditzy young lass. Tae sighed, now worried that she may have chosen one of her crew wrong. But she couldn’t do anything about it, so she continued to forge ahead.

Natural light filtered into the cavern from holes littering the ceiling, enough that torches didn’t seem necessary. The group picked their way carefully past bodies, stalagmites and hills of treasure, doing their best not to touch or step on anything. More than once, Galen and Madso had to put Zili back on course as she started to wander down offshoot tunnels.

Fram walked doggedly on behind Ivo, occasionally shoving the young whelp forward when he didn’t move fast enough for his liking. Ivo seemed to be listening to something, cocking his head to the side and perking an ear up.

“Do you hear that?” He whispered, his voice echoing off the walls. “It sounds like voices.” No one replied as they all kept going, having no desire to linger in the treasure-infested crypt. Ivo’s pace began to slow in his efforts to understand what he was hearing. Fram roughly bumped into him a few times, before sighing angrily and firmly clapping both hands on the boy’s shoulders, forcing him forward.

 _“GEEETTTT OOOOUUUUTTT!!!”_ Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins, heads spinning round and round as they tried to suss out where the ghastly roar had come from. Long, deafening silence followed. No one dared move, every gelfling terrified of coming face-to-face with whatever evil ilk this ‘Isle of the Devil’ might contain.

The shock slowly began to ease from the group as time crawled on, making way for the sounds of heaving, adrenaline-fueled gasps as each struggled to keep their own hearts from beating out of their chests. Suddenly, there was movement, off to their right. All heads turned at once, eyes locking onto the motion as they strained to see within the patchy, dappled lighting. An eerie giggle rattled the unfocused figure’s shoulders. The small herd flinched in response, half ready to break for the entrance, the other morbidly curious of the shadowy form’s intentions.

It skipped lazily along, a macabre melody slipping softly from its ethereal lips.

_“All greedy sinners go down, go down_

_Deep into the darkness to drown, to drown_

_After the stone that does gleam, does gleam_

_Forever to stay, ne’er to dream, to dream_

_So venture within if ye dare, ye dare_

_Ye walk to your deaths, so prepare, beware…”_

Tae recognized the song as an old Sifa nursery rhyme her parents would sing whenever she got too adventurous as a childling. The figure stopped several yards ahead, turning back to peer at them with a look that reached into their souls. It giggled again, seeming amused and curious of what the group might do.

Through the haze of crippling fear, Captain Madso found the courage to speak.

“T-T-Tae, what should we do?” Tae gave him a wide-eyed stare.

“How the fuck should I know?! It’s a bleedin’ ghost! You’re the experienced captain, you think of something!” Madso blinked as he remembered his rank.

“You’re right, I’m the c-c-captain. And as captain…” He took a breath before speaking rapidly. “…I delegate to Fram! Fram, what should we do?” Fram gave him a mutinous look as he gathered his wits about him and spoke.

“Look, we all agreed to go on this Thra-forsaken quest for one reason or another and I don’t intend to let some stupid spirit scare me into failing again! Now, I say we keep going, but it needs to be a group decision, or trust me, it ain’t gonna work. So what’s it gonna be? Do we go out as heroes, or run back to Cera-Na like a buncha scrawny-arse, addlepated ninnywheelers?” Fram eyeballed the crew, looking for each one to give their say.

Ivo was first to answer. Not with words, but with a tiny, yet resolute nod. The others were surprised to witness the seadog and the scholar seeing eye-to-eye. The scene inspired the others to agree as well. The order was random and Onica went last, half-nodding before suddenly stopping, confusion flitting across her face.

“Wait, someone’s missing…does anyone else see where Zili went?” All eyes glanced around frantically. Tae looked everywhere as she reminded herself to yell at Galen and Madso for losing track of their rather eccentric crewman, before something inside her head clicked. She quickly caught the other’s attentions before focusing once more on the shadowy figure. Everyone followed her gaze, looked back at each other, then to the figure again. Realization dawned.

“It can’t be.” Galen groaned.

“I’m pretty sure it is.” Tae said resignedly. She took several deliberate steps towards the ‘spirit’. It remained rooted to its spot on the damp cavern floor. “Zili, is that you?” Her voice slid low in accusation. The figure looked at her quizzically before suddenly bounding towards her and leaning close, making the young lass yelp. Through the gloom, Zili’s cloudy gaze smiled whimsically at her.

*giggle* “Of course it’s me, silly! Who else could it be? Now, come on and let’s go find that rock. This place is startin’a creep me out!” Zili turned and skipped merrily ahead, the others continued to stare long after she’d passed from their sight. Tae eventually slapped a hand over her face and dragged it down in exasperation. The move caused the cloth to fall from her face and she took her time replacing it.

“I suppose she’s also responsible for that weird roar, right?” She looked around, hoping to Thra she was right, feeling the hairs on her neck raise when she saw Galen and Madso shaking their heads.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, lass, but Galen and I were watching her when that happened. It was then that we lost track of ‘er.” Galen nodded to confirm Madso’s account. As he did, a strong wind ripped through the tunnel, ruffling clothing, and filling the cave with an icy chill. The voice that had roared out before came back, letting out a maniacal, cackling laugh.

“ _All will die here! Drown our sin! Drown deep down in the darkness! HA HA HA! AH HA HA HA HA!”_

“Run!” Tae shouted, ducking inside the next chamber. Everyone scrambled to follow, checking to make sure their skin was still covered as they tripped and stumbled over spare pieces of treasure. Madso and Galen carried Zili by her arms as she tried to hold a casual conversation with the entity.

“Hello there! Love the voice. Won’t you come out where we can see you?”

In the next chamber, Tae finally spotted what they were looking for. The rotting corpse of the male gelfling sat upright on a throne made from one of the piles of treasure, his ruby nose ring shone brilliantly in the dim light of the cave, as did the emerald that peeked out of his putrid, flesh-draped hand. Not wanting to waste any more time, Fram drew his sword and sliced off the rigorous limb, Tae hastily grabbing it with a handkerchief and shoving the whole thing inside a cloth bag she’d brought.

“We’ve got it! Now, let’s get out of here!” Everyone booked it back towards the exit, Zili still oblivious to her own peril as she was carried by the captain and Galen. The dreadful wind began again, reaching gale force speeds as it battered them, causing them to slip and struggle to stay on the path. A multitude of ghoulish voices shrieked through the air current, startling people as they rushed to escape.

“You’ve quite the lovely singing voice. Would you care to do a duet?” Zili kept up her efforts to chat with the legion of voices, even as she was jostled about by the wind and occasionally dropped by her companions. All of them came into contact with pieces of cursed treasure at one point or another, the scare tactics clear in their intent to kill any who dared trespass.

They all made it to the cave’s entrance, ducking back out into the daylight but refusing to slow down their pace. The specters didn’t seem to follow them, but they all couldn’t care less, continuing to run nearly the whole way back to the beach. They stopped about a fourth of a mile from shore, collapsing to the ground and gasping for breath. Tae ripped at the cloth that covered her mouth, unable to stand the stifling feeling of claustrophobia anymore. The others all followed her lead, removing much of their coverings and gulping large breaths of cool, fresh air. Zili was first to speak, as she hadn’t expended any energy to run.

“Well, I don’t know about you all, but I had a lovely time. Care to do that again?” They all turned to look at her like she was crazy, seeing a carefree grin lighting her face. All Galen could do was laugh hysterically at her foolishness and the whole situation. The others all joined him slowly, one by one. Except for Fram. He never laughed. Once they had all caught their breath and regained enough energy to move, they made their way slowly back to the boat. They pushed it out to sea and started to make their way to the ship. Tae took the time to fish the cloth bag out of her pack, gloved hands opening it to pull out the hand. She carefully pried the glittering green gem out of its fingers, dropping it back into the bag before throwing the hand overboard, watching it sink down into the beautiful, roiling blue waves.

* * *

“It seems your little band had quite the interesting first adventure.” Tavra commented. “I don’t much believe in ghosts myself but being in such a closed-in environment can play many tricks upon the mind.” Onica narrowed her eyes at her love.

“You don’t believe me, huh? Well, perhaps this next part will be more to your tastes.” A loud growl echoed along the shore.

“Please,” Tavra begged, hand once again pressing upon her stomach. “Don’t say the word ‘taste’.” Onica nearly fell backwards with laughter.

“Very well. This next part should be more to your ‘liking’. You may not believe in ghosts, but I know you’re well-versed in combat.” Tavra’s ears flicked forward eagerly. “So, we’d all gotten back aboard…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks. As I said, Part 3 is almost done. I am working at an internship this semester, so I don't have as much time to write anymore, but hopefully It won't take over 2 months to post next time. Hope you liked this. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Bye!


End file.
